Mutant Digidestined
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: What happens when Tai's best friend just so happens to be a mutant and the rest of the digidestened as well? Confusion, betrayl and pranks and so much more. TaiXOC, Sorato, TKari, KenXYolie, Rommy and more
1. Info

**Name: Crystal Marisa **

**Mutant Name: Lunar Mist**

**Hair: Long blue hair in layers usually in a high pony tail with bangs that cup face.**

**Eyes: Crystal blue**

**Family: Rouge (older sister) Kurt (adoptive brother) and Mystic (adoptive mom)**

**Clothes: black tube top, skinny jeans, black flats and a black chocker with a broken hear in the middle, blue fingerless gloves**

**X-men Uniform: Black tube top, black jeans, and black combat boots with jacket and gloves that go up to wrist or white tube top, blue skirt white leggings, blue and white sneakers and blue finger less gloves that go a little above elbows**

**School Uniform: Green jacket over white dress shirt and a green skirt. **

**Powers: powerful telepath, vast telekinesis and telepathy, and like her sister Absorbs powers, memories and personality by skin-to-skin contact except she can control it and is able to touch people. Once she sees a power or absorbs it she can use it any time she wants to. She can also grow wings.**

**Digimon: Lunamon and Renamon**

**Crest: Innocence and Balance**

**Digi egg(s): Innocence and Balance**

**Likes: Books, Large bodies of water, music, Laptop, Silence, Night, Stars, Moon, and Little Kids, Movies, Dance, Fighting, being a smart alike and acting, and digimon**

**Dislikes: Anything not stated above, Magneto, and evil digimon**

**History: She's Rouge's little sister. She was with Rouge and her adoptive mom visiting a friend in Japan when they were sent to summer camp. That's where she met the digi gang and helped them defeat the evil digimon. She left with her family back to america. A week after she gets home she discovers her mutant powers and runs away to The institute where she finds her sister a few years later.**


	2. ice princess and past friends

"Crystal! It's time to go!" Yelled Kurt. I looked up to see Kurt in his school form. I looked back to my book and waved him off. "Come on Crystal the professor said you had to go." He stated as he took the book away from my hands. I sighed and swung my legs off my bed and landed out the door. "Comin' slow poke?" I asked as I poofed onto the x-jet. "So where we ya'll headin' to? I asked as I took my seat next to Jean, as Kurt came. "We're heading towards Japan." She answered as she noticed I didn't make a wise crack. "Are you okay?" She asked as she turned to see me. "Japan…" I whispered as I looked at the window. ***Flash Back* Remember we're all Digidestined no matter what." Tai told me as he put the broken heart chocker around my neck. I smiled at him. "Yea we're digi destined no matter what." Stated Kari as she gave me a goodbye hug. **

"Yo Crys you ok?" Asked Evan as looked at me from behind his seat. I looked up at him and nodded. "She's probably remembering of our last summer there. Aren't ya sis." Stated Rouge as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. I looked down and started playing with my hands. "What happened in Japan?" Asked Kitty. I looked out the window as Rouge said, "She meet a boy there." I blushed and mumbled, "Not my fault I did." I looked up to see everyone except wolverine staring at me. "What ya'll looking at me for?" I asked. When they stayed quite. I got pissed. "If ya'll don't quit lookin' at me ya'll end up with a fat lip." I stated as I held up my fist, They looked away and muttered sorry. "Dat's more like it." I said as I looked at my best friend Kurt and noticed he seemed distracted. I was about to ask him what was wrong when we landed.

"Japan your ice princess has arrived." Stated the gang as I got out of the plane. I glared at them playfully but gasped as I saw where we were staying for the next few months. Sure we lived at the institute which looked like this one to, but this was different. "Why are we even here?" I asked as I looked at Logan. "The professor want you guys to study here for some reason." He stated as he got suitcases out of the jet and motioned us to follow him. I stayed where I was and couldn't believe what he told me._ I'm back. I'm back in Japan. _I smiled as I started walking towards the my new home. _I can't believe it. I feel like a princess. _I thought as I looked at my room. "Hey Crystal Logan said we had to go out to town to shop." Yelled Scott. I nodded as I finished placing my books away. I stood up and passed him as I walked out the door. We walked around town buying stuff and getting the guys to carry our bags. That was until I bumped into someone I never thought I would see again.

"Sorry I didn't see you…." I stared until I saw that it was Tai.

"It's okay. I didn't see you…" He stated as he looked at me. We both stared into each others eyes until we heard Rouge clear her throat. I looked at her and smiled. "Hi sis." He looked from Rouge to me to Rouge and finally back to me. "Crystal?" He asked as he held out his hand. I put my hair behind my ear and muttered a small yea. H egot up and helped me up as he smiled like crazy. Causing me to smile. That's when did something I never thought he would do. He hugged me and spun me around as if we were going out. "Let her go now." Commanded Logan. Tai let go of me and put me on the ground. "Crystal come here." He stated as he pointed next to him. "Yes Logan." I answered obediently. The others were shocked that I didn't fight back. _How could I fight back knowing that if I do anything wrong I'll be sent back to America. _"Come on you guys have to check out your new school." He told the others as we turned and walked away from my old friend. Tai stayed quiet as he watched us leave thinking about what just happened.

When we got home Logan signaled me to follow him. I followed him into a hallway when he turn and started yelling at me. "Do you know what could have happened if he knew you were a mutant? Or if your powers were not in control?" He asked me as he circled me. I looked him strait in the eye and answered, "I know what's at stake here Logan. You know I can tell the future. So I know what's at risk. " I turned and left him in the hall way. As I climbed up the stairs I noticed a small puff of smoke. _So the others were spying eh? They're probably wondering why Tai did that. Oh well they'll never know. _I thought as I opened the door to my room. I walked towards the bed and as soon as my body hit the bed I fell asleep. Memories of my past flooding my mind.

***Dream***

"**Come on Crystal try it. " ****Said Tai as he held the mic near me. "Boy I told you I don't do any singin'. So leave me be." I responded smacking his hand away. "Come on Crystal for the didgimon." He whispered. I looked at him and sighed. "Only 'cause you said for the digimon." I took the mic from his hands and began to sing a lullaby I heard in my dreams. **

Little child, be not afraid,

Though rain pounds harsh against the glass,Like an unwanted stranger,

There is no danger,I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid,Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,

Illuminates, Your tear-stained faceI am hear tonight,

And someday you'll know,That nature is so,The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land,On forests and sand,Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child, be not afraid,Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

,And its candlelight beams,Still keep pleasant dreams,I am hear tonight,

little child, be not afraid,though wind makes creatures of our trees,and their branches to hands,

they're not real, understand,and I am here tonight,

And someday you'll know,that nature is so,the same rain, that draws you near me,

falls on rivers and land,on forests and sand,makes the beautiful world that you see,

in the morning,for you know, once even I was a,

little child, and I was afraid,but a gentle someone always came,to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears,and to give a kiss goodnight,

well now I am grown,and these years have shown,that rain's a part of how life goes,

but it's dark and it's late,so I'll hold you and wait,'til your frightened eyes do close,

and I hope that you'll know...that nature is so,the same rain, that draws you near me,falls on rivers and land,on forests and sand,

makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning,everything's fine in the morning,the ran will be gone in the morning,

but I'll still be here in the morning

**I looked up to see that all the digimon had gotten up and started to move. The other digi destined started cheering that the digimon had awakened. "Way to go Crystal." Whispered Tai as he looked at me. I turned away from him and started cheering for my digimon as they began to help the other fight Etemon.**

"Hey, Crystal wake up it's time to get ready." Jean said as she shacked me slightly. "Mmm mom?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "No, it's ME Jean." She replied. I looked at her and muttered a small sorry. She smiled and left my room. I opened my wardrobe to pick out an outfit. Oh Crystal we got to wear uniforms to school. _Thanks for the info Jean. _No problem Crystal_. __The uniform is laid out on the chair near your bed. K thanks Jean. Talk to you down stairs. _I turned and saw the uniform. "Yea no way I'm wearing the skirt." I said. _Time to visit Kurt's room. _I thought as I poofed into his room. I saw his extra uniform and jacked the pants, I poofed back into my room and finished getting ready. I looked at my stuff and made sure I had everything before heading down stairs.

I then walked down the stairs and heard the others stop talking. I looked up to see the guys with disappointed faces. I looked at Jean and Rouge for an explanation. "Crystal why didn't you wear the skirt?" Asked Kitty as she walked into the room with her laptop in her hands. "Skirt's aren't my thing." I answered sweetly. Aw man Kurt didn't hide his extra uniform pants. And I wanted to see Crystal in a skirt. Thought Scott. _I knew I forgot to so something. Now Scott gonna kill me for not hiding my pants from Crystal._ Thought Kurt. I looked at the guys. "If ya'll wanna see girls in skirts then go to a stripper club." I retorted. They all looked towards the floor and muttered sorry as I passed them. "Scott lets go you're driving." Jean yelled as we all left the guys looking hurt. They noticed we left and ran after us. "We're sorry for thinking that way." Started Scott. "Va we really sorry." Finished Kurt. "Ya'll buyin' this?" Asked Rouge. "Not," the rest of us girls yelled. We all ended up cracking up the rest of the ride.

When we got there me and Rouge jumped out of the car without opening the doors. The other kids looked at us as we walked towards the office. We got our schedules and we went our separate ways. I looked at mine while walking and bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. "It's okay." The person said. I looked up to see Matt. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open. "Crystal what are you doing here?" "I just transferred here. Can you help me find my locker and class?" "Yea. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him.

"Seems like your Tai's locker neighbor. You also have the honor of having me for your first class." He stated as he walked me to my fist class. "By the way Mrs. Sherri makes all her students try out for the up coming plays and the auditions are next week." He told me before we walked into the class.

**Name: Crystal Marisa ****Gender: Female ****Locker: 213 ****Student ID: 231456**

Period Subject Teacher Room

1 Home Room/ Study hall Ms. Cater A-2

2 English Mr. Potter C-4

3History Ms. Oak B-3

4 Math Mrs. Cobot A-4

5 Science Ms. Cater A-2

6 Drama Mrs. Sherri Theater

7 Foreign Language Mr. Cobot B-1

8 Physical Education Mr. Jason A-4


	3. The digi adventure begins

I stayed near the door as Matt took his seat. The teacher came near me and I handed her my schedule and note. She smiled and told me to sit next to Sora. I muttered a small thank you and went to sit down. _Well it seems like Sora hasn't really changed since I last saw her. _Is that really Crystal? She looks like her but is she really her? I looked at her and she began to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Sora." "I'm Crystal." I replied looking back to my books. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she didn't want me back in Japan. I was glad when the bell rang. I walked to English. I went in and noticed that both Bobby and Tai were there. I looked at booth of them and decided to stick with m own kind and went with Bobby. I noticed that Tai got sad until Matt walks into the room. I looked away as he looked at me. Bobby glared at both of them. I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Bobby quit that." I stated as the teacher walked in. We unfortunately had to introduce ourselves to the class. Bobby went first.

"My name is Robert Lois Drake. But everybody calls be Bobby. And I love skiing." He grinned as he said the last part, with an American accent. I glared at him as he continued grinning. I stood up and sighed. "My name Crystal Marisa. I hate everything." I stated as I sat down, speaking without an accent. "Com'on Crystal that ain't true." Bobby said as the teacher started with his lesson. I muttered a small shut up. Soon the bell rang signaling it was time for break. I stood up and left towards my locker. "So what's with that guy?" I looked up to see Tai looking at me. "None of your concern Kamiya." I shot back. "Com' on this can't be the same Crystal I met in summer camp." He replied. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I walked away. I heard Tai beginning to follow me until I heard him stop. I turned and noticed that he was looking ahead. I looked ahead and saw what he saw. Two 15 year olds, one 16 year old, one 17 year old, and three 18 year olds waiting at the door. I smiled and yelled hi to them. I could feel Tai's gaze as he saw me walking outside with them.

Soon it came time to go to drama. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I smiled when I saw the whole X-men team there. My happiness drained when I noticed that the digi gang was there to. I sat down next to Kitty as the teacher walked in. "Since we have some new students I would like them to show us if they can act or sing. Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers you to will go first. They decide to do Act 2 Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet.

"She Speaks.

O speak again, bright angle, for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er me head…" Started Scott as he looked at Jean.

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name

Or if thou wilt now be but sworn my love

And I no longer a Capulet" She spoke as if she were really Juliet.

Everybody clapped as they took a bow. Mr. Wagner and Ms. Pyrde. You're next." They decided to continuing monologue.

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" Asked Kurt

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." Said Kitty as she looked into Kurt's eyes. Spyke and Rouge went next. Then Bobby went with Amara. I was the last one to go and I decided to sing "Alter Ego" by the Clique girls.

I can hear

A little voice inside my head

Telling MeThat I should do what she says

Looking over my shoulder

She trying to tell me things

Always misleading me

Nobody can see

I can be good

she can be bad

We can be this and that

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

When I want to be weak

She can be strong

Rolled into one

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I can tell

When she's about to pull me in

She has no fear

But then she doesnt always win

Looking into the mirror

She tryin to have fun with me

Sometimes I take myself way to seriously

I can be good

she can be bad

We can be this and that

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

When I want to be weak

She can be strong

Rolled into one

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

It's like she sometimes my best friend

Then my enemy again

she is no-where but she's always there

Yeah

Ohhh yeah

Oh oh oh oooh

Yeaah I can hear a little voice inside my head

Telling me I should have done what she said

Yeaah

I can be good

She can Bad

We can be this and that

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

When i'm little miss perfect

She misbeahaving

I take the blame

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I can be good

she can be bad

We can be this and that

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

When I want to be weak

She can be strong

Rolled into one

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I Can Be good

She can be bad

We can be this and that

Oh Oh

Yeah

She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I finished and looked at the whole class. Bobby started clapping and shouting. I blushed a little and took a bow. I then had a feeling as if something was wrong. I looked at Tai and noticed that he also looked like he also got a feeling. I was happy when the bell rang. We got out and I went with Tai to our lockers. I then fell down as I felt a sharp pain at my side. Tai was beside me as he also felt a sharp pain. We both closed our eyes and screamed in pain. When we opened our eyes we were in the digital world. We looked at each other and then we went looking for our old digmon partners. W e saw them running away from something. "Agumon! Patamon and Gatomon!" Tai shouted as he saw our digimon friends. "Renamon! Oh no Lunamon!" I shouted as I saw Renamon caring Lunamon. Tai grabbed my hand and we started running toward are digimon. We caught up to them as they were surrounded by dark rings. "Renamon Digivolve. Agumon Digivolve"

"We can't."They replied as we got closer to them "Then use Diamond Storm!" I shouted as I pointed to the rings. She used it and we all escaped as new black rings started chasing us. We find a cave to hide in. "You guys we'll be safe here." I stated as we rushed into the cave. "We're going to need more help I better e-mail the others." Tai said as he took out his D-3. I nodded as I took off my sweater and wrapped it around Lunamon. I looked around trying to figure out if they're was anything I could use to channel my powers. Since I couldn't find anything I decided to heal her with my powers as Tai was looking away. "Renamon how did Lunamon get hurt?" I asked as I tore my shirt's sleeve to cover her last cut. "Snimon attacked us. That and we almost got dark rings around us." "Who would do this to you?" I asked as I looked at them. "Gatomon, Patamon are you okay?" I asked to make sure they were okay. "Gatomon you lost your tail ring!" I was shocked to say. She looked down as she nodded. "Its from Izzy. He's got T.K and Kari with him." He told me as he looked at me. I smiled as we heard Agumon speak. "You guys come here." We walked over to him and we were surprised to see an egg. "Tai it has the crest of Courage maybe you should try and pick it up." We were surprised when three balls of lights arrived. We looked up as they disappeared.

"Seems like they're close bye." Tai said as we followed him down the forest. "TK!" Patomon shouted. Then he and TK had a small reunion moment. "Hi guys I'm glad you all made it." Tai said to them. I stood off to the side as they talked. "Tai! I told those guys you'd be alright." The goggled head boy said. "Davis? Davis what are you doing here?" Tai said surprised. I smiled when Gatomon went over to Kari. _So that's one of the new digi destined. Then Kari and TK are the other two. But two are still missing. "_Gatomon your tail rings missing. Tell me all about it." Kari said as she looked her partner in the eyes. We returned to the cave and Gatomon told us about what was happening in the digital world since we last came here. When Davis took out his digivice Gatomon accused him of being with the digimon Emperor. I gave a small laugh. Causing Tai to smile at me. "There's no old Crystal we know and love." I turned away as Kari looked at her brother confused. Then Davis sad he got his digivice when it came out f the computer. _So that's what came out of the digiegg when Tai tried to pick it up. Three new Digivices, but why did this guy get it? Who else got one? And what's they're roles in all this? _Gatomon then explained that they're energy was being drained.

"That's why you guys can't digivolve!" Stated Tai looking at our digimon. Agumon then went and said how he would beat up the digimon Emperor. Kari entered as we heard how it turned digimon to slaves. Tai decided to show the others the digi egg we found. TK and Kari tried to pick up the digi egg. I laughed when Kari said this is a job for a woman. Then TK said to bad we don't have a woman here to help." Then TK looked at me. "No." I said as I looked away. I looked at Davis, "Davis, aren't you a soccer player?" He nodded his head wondering why he asked that. Then he realized what it meant. He grinned as he lifted up the digi egg. And out came Veemon. I giggled as he started jumping around. I noticed Tai was looking thoughtful for once. The ground started tumbling and we all looked up and saw that it was Monochromon. We started running away as our digimon, except Lunamon who was in my arms sleeping, tried to protect us. We all ran when he tried to attack us.

I ran toward Kari when I noticed she hadn't gone with the others. Gatomon told me that Kari had hurt her leg. We both looked up when we heard the others call our names. We gasped as Monochromon headed towards us. _I got to protect Kari. _I thought as I stood up in front of her. We were all surprised when Veemon Armor digivolved to Flamedramon. "Armor digivole?" Me and Tai asked as we looked at him. We all stared wide eyed as Flamedramon fought Monochromon. Kari and I went to cheek up on Monochromon while the guys wondered what just happened. I smiled as I turned to see that Tai was giving Davis his googles. _I really never noticed how cute Tai looks without his googles. What am I thinking I'm in love with Bobby…Or am I just using him._ The others turned around as the sun started going down. We all laughed when the digimon said the digimon Emperor was afraid of the dark. Then Agumon had reminded us that we had to go home. We walked for a while and found a tv. We all sweat droped when we saw Izzy eating. When Davis got near the T.V. we all got back into our world. Unfortunately we ended up on top of each other. "Oh shit! I'm late laters!" I yelled as I ran out of the computer room and into the halls of the school_. I'm gonna be grounded but I don't care. I returned to the digital world and nothing can make me happier. Or can there be someone that can make me happier? _I shook the thought away and ran knowing that I was in a load of trouble back home. _Maybe things will be different here. _


	4. New Digivolutions for the Old Digimon

When I got home I tried to sneak past everyone unfortunately I was caught by Jean. "Where were you?" She asked getting using her telekinesis so that I wouldn't move. "None of your business." I retorted as I used my wings to break free. "Sis where were you?" Asked Rouge as she came into the room, followed by everyone else. I stayed quiet as Logan came in. I sawn him shake his head in disproval. "I was out. Its nothing." I said as I started walking up the stairs. I then looked back down to Scott. "Don't wait for me after school. I'm gonna walk." Then I went into my room. I noticed my backpack was in my room. I saw a note and smiled when it was from Bobby.

**Crystal,**

**I don't know what happened to you after you feel down. So I got your stuff and made up an excuse that you left because you didn't feel so good. You owe me one so how 'bout we go on a date Saturday. Does movies sound good to you?**

**-Ice **

I smiled as finished reading the note. I felt my D-3 vibrate. I looked and noticed I had an e-mail from Tai.

**Hey Innocent,**

**We're having a meeting at the park to talk about what happened today. Can you come? It's at 8. Hope to see you there. **

**-Courage**

I looked at my clock ten minutes 'til eight. I got my shoes back on and climbed out the window. I landed with a small thump. I looked up and saw that no one noticed I was leaving. I then ran towards the wall. I climbed over the walls and ran towards the park. When I arrived everyone but Matt was there. "Hey guys." I waved as they all smiled at me. "Hey Crystal. We're just waiting for Matt now." Joe stated. I nodded and heard Tk said here he come. "Hey Matt," Tai and I said. "Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." Matt siad as he walked towards us with his guitar. "Tai you should tell them what we saw." I stated as we all looked at each other. "Digi armor Energize?" Asked Matt looking at Tai. "It's a new form of digivolving. No one has seen it before." I started. "I still can't believe Davis' digimon was able to digivolve when the other digimon couldn't." Tai finished. "Davis from the soccer club went to the digital World?" Asked Sora. We nodded. Then TK added, "Two kids from my appartment building also got new digivices." Kari nodded. The others agreed that they were the new digI destined.

"Unfortunately the digigate closed." Izzy said. I looked at him. "Maybe it can open if our digimon are in trouble." I answered thoughtfully. He nodded. "Maybe but not likely." He replied the others looked down. "So we can't help them?" We all asked. Izzy said he was going to go check the gate tomorrow. "I'm going to." Tai, Sora, and I stated as we smiled at each other. "Us to." Kari and Tk said. Matt and Joe both said they couldn't go. We had told them we would call them if we needed their help. They agreed as we were all smiling at each other. We all heard a name being shouted into the heavens close by. I gulped as everyone looked at me. _I'm dead. _I looked at the others and sighed. "I guess that means I'm not going." They all looked surprised until they saw Logan walking towards me looking very very pissed off. I looked at the others. "Ya'll better go before ya'll get killed to. I'll see you later." I stated as I ran towards Logan as he started swearing. The others were about to help until they saw him glare at them. I waved bye as Lgan pushed me toward the car. Were my punishment was but I didn't care. I looked at Wolverine. "Logan I can explain." I began he jus shot me dirty look as he continued driving. "Give it up Crystal Logan is to mad to care." Rouge stated as she looked at me. "I know but he can't keep me away from them." I whispered as I looked at my hands. When we arrived at the institute I was surprised to see the professor there.

"Professor!" I shouted as I ran up to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Crystal I'm here to take you home." He stated looking at my eyes. "No! You can't. I'm needed here." I whispered the last part. "I've brought another class mate to take your place in the team." He stated. "I don't mean by the X-men! I'm needed by someone else!" "Sis, they don't need you. They're just happy to see you." Rouge stated knowing that I was talking about the digi gang. "They still need me. They…" I couldn't finish because the Professor looked at my memories from today. "Crystal what are those creatures?" He asked as he looked at me. "They're none of your concern. Although they are my responsibility." I whispered. He nodded and told Logan I was not going back and that I was allowed to stay until we had to leave. I smiled and hugged the professor. "You are still grounded and are to report strait home tomorrow understood?" Yes!" I shouted as I ran into my room to finish my homework. I woke and decide to actually wear the girls uniform.

Finally it was after school. "Crystal are you going today?" Tai asked as he spotted me. I shook my head. "Can't I'm grounded today. Maybe tomorrow." I replied. "Okay then. See you tomorrow Crystal!" He shouted as he joined the other. I sighed as I saw the others going to the Jr. High school. I looked back at the others and hopped into Scott's car. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked . I shook my head as we left. I had to stay in the danger room until dinner. After that I left to my room and fell asleep.

The next day happened mostly the same except this time Tai couldn't go. When I entered the computer room I heard Yolie say something about a boy. "Hey guys." They all turned to see me. "Hey Crystal!" They stated the digimon said they were ready to go so we left. Our degivices started beeping once we got there. We decided to go check it out. While we were walking we saw the digimon Emeperor. I got pissed when he stated we were ordinary children. "Listen here bub. If you think you're so perfect why don't you come down here and show us. Instead of using plain old holograms. Let me tell you something boy you are not perfect." I spat out glaring at him. "Everything here belongs to me. So get out." "Try and make us." Yolie shouted.

"You're wrong! This place doesn't belong to anybody or you! If you think it is you're stupider then you look." I shouted as I glared at him He looked at me and commanded the digimon to attack me. I jumped into the air and did a double back flip in the air. I landed away from the group. The other digivolved. He was about to attack Gatomon, Lunamon, Patomon, and Renamon when the others tried to help them. The rest off us went in search of the digi eggs. We soon came to a cave to rest. "Hey look we found them!" Kari said as she picked one up. TK got the other one. "Hey look there's two more. I walked toward them and noticed my Digivice changed like TK and Kari's did. I then picked up the digieggs.

I gasped as Renamon and Lunamon also changed along with Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon changed into Pegasusmon. While Gatomon digivolved into Nefertimon. Lunamon digivolved into Rabbitmon. Renamon digivolved into Kazemon. "Wow." We all said as we looked at the new digimon. "Lets go help Davis and Yolie." I said the others nodded and we left. When we arrived the Digimon Emperor had Davis and Yolie at the edge of the cliff. "Kazemon get Davis and Yolie!" She nodded as the others began fighting the digimon Emperor. Finally we defeated the digimon Emperor and went home. We got back and wondered how we were going to really defeat him. "We should figure out how to beat the Digimon Emperor here where he's not so powerful." Cody said as we finished celebrating. The others just stared at him and he looked down embarresed. "Cody is right we gotta figure out how to defeat him." I mumbled then I looked at the digimon eating and started laughing. _Maybe we should be more prepared but that's a worry for another day._ I thought as i looked out the window and beyond the horizon.


	5. Music and Problems

I got out of the school to see Scott there waiting for me. "Scott if your waiting for me you shouldn't have." I stated as I put my backpack in the back as I took shot gun. "I know it's just that I need to talk to you." He stated as he got in the car. "Then go ahead I'm all ears." "We're going to do West Side Story for the school play. And the others thought you should go back home and get the scripts from last year's scripts." He stated. "Still the same characters for everyone." "Yeah we'll still be the sharks." I nodded as I understood. "The school is also having a talent show and we were wondering if you'll sing." He stated as we neared a stop light. I looked forward not answering. "You don't have to. If you do it could be any song. We'll even help out if you need us." He finished as he started driving.

"If I do I'll need a few things." I responded as we neared the institute. He nodded and gave me a smile. "We've missed your singing voice." He stated as he parked the car. I blushed as he helped me out of the car. When I got into my room I made a list of who I needed. "Now to tell them and start practice." I mumbled to myself as I started walking towards Rouge and Kitty's room. They had agreed and left to the music room. I then went to Jean's room. She had also agreed and followed me to the music room. "So what two songs should we sing?" I asked they all looked at each other and grinned "I Want You To Want Me should be the first one." They stated nodding at each other. I sighed and said ok. "If we are we need to plan who plays what." I stated as we started. I t ended like this:

Lead Singer and Electric Guitar- Me

Electric Guitar- Jean

Base-Kitty

Drums- Rouge

"Okay what other song should we sing?" I asked as I looked at them. "How about you and Bobby sing Let Me Love You Reggeton Remix." I glared at all of them. "I am not singing that song with him!" I said looking through my book of lyrics. "Come on sis why not?" Asked Rouge as she took away the book. "I don't like him like that." I commented as I looked at my D-3. I opened it to see an e-mail from Matt.

**Hey Balance,**

**We want to ask if you can help us with the talent show by singing with Tai. Please we really need your help to convince him to sing the song. Please help us. Oh the song is Let Me Love You Reggeton Remix. Please and thank you.**

**-Matt**

The others looked at the e-mail. Then at me then back at the e-mail. "You're so doing that." Kitty cooed as she ran out the room. I blinked as she returned holding up a different lyrics book. "How about you and Bobby do Candy Shop?" I nodded as the rest of the girls walked out of the door. "Ok." I opened my D-3 again and decided to reply.

**Hey Friendship,**

**I'll help you guys out. Just tell me when we have to practice I can tell the others where to drop me off and pick me up. **

**-Balance**

When I left the room I was ambushed by the three girls and taken to my room. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see that my hair was in a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon. I then noticed I had an outfit laying on my bed. I left to my bathroom to change. When I came out I was wearing a white tight fitting midriff top, a blue mini skirt with white leggings, and blue fingerless gloves that go a little above elbow and white sneakers. I smiled as the girls added a bit of pink lip gloss on my lips. "Here." Rouge stated giving me D-3 back along with a mirror. _Is that really me? Wow I look so innocent. Hehe just like my crest. _I smiled and hugged all of them. I opened my D-3 to see that Matt had planned a rehearsal in ten minutes. I waved goodbye to the girls and left to meet up with Tai and the others. I

When I got there I heard Sora singing. "Yo" I said as she finished. I grinned when I noticed that the guys were speechless. "Like what you see?" I asked walking towards them. They all nodded causing me to giggle. I walked up to Tai and grinned when he blushed as he noticed how close I was to him. "Now you'll get this all for yourself if you start practicing." I purred causing him to blush even harder. "But… we don't have the cd… so we can use the music… to sing" He stuttered. I looked at Matt and walked over to him. "Matt would you use your guitar to play the music." I asked batting my eyelashes. "Sure…" He answered looking at me wide eyed. I smiled as I began warming up. I cued Matt to begin playing as I started singing.

A ver

A todos los que les gusta el reggaeton

Es pa' los enamorados

Donde estan los que tiene amor

Goldsar remix

Mario Pandera

Reggae reggae reggaeton

Reggaeton para tu Corazon

I began as I looked at Tai.

He soon began to sing

I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are you stick around and

I just don't know why

If I was yo man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'll be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Wish for the diamonds (I head for the ring)

Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you,

yo te amo, love you, yo te nesesito,love you,jurame que no te iras

We both sang the last part as we stared into each others eyes

Your true beauty's description

looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety - nine and

it's a shame don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows from your head to your toes

Out of control baby you know

If I was yo man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'll be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Wish for the diamonds (I head for the ring)

Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me

He sang as he beggan to dance along to the song.

Si tocame mi amorYo soy la reina de tu corazonA ver papito dame bienComo yo merescoPara darme alegria compasion y emocionNesesito tu atencion me ases sentir muy bienCuando me llamas baby y me recibes muy bienY todo para mi que no se te olvideSigue pensando en mi

I sang as I started dancing

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl

So can we make this thing ours?

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Let me love you that's all you need baby

He finished as he looked at me and noticed how close we've become. I blushed as I noticed that I could kiss him if I wanted to. I was leaned in to kiss him until I heard a voice yell something. I turned to see a very mad Bobby and Scott coming towards us. "Crystal you're coming with us." Scott said as he grabbed my arm. I pushed him away. "Say's who?" "Logan." Bobby stated looking at Tai with an angry look. "I don't care I have permission to be here." I stated in an icy voice as I glared at both boys. "Well we don't care if you got your permission from the girls. They don't count much against a man's command." They both stated. You could here the slaps the boys received all the way to China. I glared at both of them .

**SLAP!**

"That's the most Sexist thing you guys have ever said. And if you want to have any children or see tomorrow I suggest you never say that ever again." I spat out with pure hate in my voice. That's when the girls arrived. I looked at them and signaled them to follow me. I looked at Jean and told her what the boys had siad. She only glared at them as we left the park. I turned back to see the digi destined surprised at how I got mad. I waved good bye as they looked up at stared at me. "Bye Guys!" I shouted as i walked away with the girls to Jean's car.


	6. Return of the Sirens

"I can't believe them!" I stated as we were walking towards Jean's car. "Calm down Crystal we'll find a way to get them." Said Kitty. I gave her a small glare then I got an idea. "How 'bout we show them boys how Girl power works?" I asked as I stop walking. They all looked at me. "How 'bout we give our old Siren outfits one final run?" They all lucked at me once then they all looked at Jean. "What 'bout it Jean you in?" I asked. "I don't know." "Come on Jean. Remember how much fun we had?" Stated Rouge. "Yea remember how we helped people." Kitty added as we started walking again. "Fine. But we left out outfits back in Bayville." She stated as we entered her car. I grinded as I looked at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head 'bout that. But we need nick names so the guys don't figure out what we're up to." I stated as I looked at the passing road as we pasted the Jr. High school. I waved hi to the digi kids as we went passing by. I then told Jean the directions to the store. We all looked around the store and started looking for outfits. That's when we started singing.

(Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum,bum, bum, bum, bum)(Ohhh!)

No one can hold us back,When we're set to go (go). I began

No one can tell us that,When we're not ready,When we're ready to flow (flow). Sang Rouge

Lead by example, here's a sample on the floor. Sang Kitty Yeah, try a little harder; Move a little fasterIf you can't find the strength you're after. I sang

Dig a little deeper, dig a little like we had to do it,Just like we had to do 've got to dig a little deeper,Dig a little deeper. (Ooohhh!) we sang

We're celebratingLike we never did before (before). Sang through the fight,Took it higher, check the score (score). Sang Rouge

If you wanna be a leaderCheck your ego at the door (right there). I sangYeah, be a trend setter, be a go-getter,If you want to do everything better. Sang Kitty

Dig a little deeper, dig a little like we had to do it,Just like we had to do 've got to dig a little deeper,Dig a little deeper.

Don't ask the question What it is you should do (don't ask).Just take some action;

It'll come to you (it will).It's all connected all you have to doIs move baby, move baby, yeah, yeah, 're on a roll; let it go, lose 't you know it's the best thing you can do.

D.I. D.I.G. D.I. (uh huh)D.I.G. Oh Ooooh!Dig a little deeper (here we go),Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeperJust like we had to do it,Just like we had to do it.

You've got to dig a little deeper,Dig a little like we had to do it,Just like we had to do it.

You've got to dig a little a little deeper (Owww).Just like we had to do 've got to dig a little deeper (Whoo!).Dig a little deeper (Yeah). We sang

Yea baby I finished.

I sighed as I looked at the outfit's the girls picked. "No. Now wonder Boom Boom had to pick your outfits." I then turned to Jean and grinned. "Your first suga." I said as dragged her into the changing room. When she came out she was wearing red spaghetti top, a black leather mini skirt, with chains hooked around, light red tights, thigh high black boots, and a cross chocker, with blood drop earrings and to top all that off, she wore a black striped, glittered, crimson jacket, with a few chains on the sleeves. I told her to go change back and buy crimson red lipstick, light red eye shadow, deep red nail polish , and neon red sunglasses.

Then it was Rouge's turn. I dragged her into the changing rooms. When she came out she wore a dark green tube top, with a black fish net shirt over it, black jeans, some green gloves, black go-go boots, and green tear drop earrings. I told her to buy dark green shadow with glitter, and black lipstick with glitter, and neon green sunglasses. She raised an eyebrow when I said glitter. "Just do it." I barked at her. She nodded and left. I looked at kitty and grinded. As she held out a pink tube top, a back mini with a silver chain belt, black tights, pink go go boots, she wore a black jacket with a crystal bead design some pink tear drop earrings and a pink chocker. She then held up some light pink eye-shadow, pink lipstick, pink nail polish, and black finger less gloves. and black sunglasses.

I then went in and decided on a black tube top, a dark blue jean jacket, a short black mini and the blue go-go boots. I went over and brought black eye- shadow , her lips had glitter on them, icy blue lipstick, neon blue sunglasses, and she blue tear drop earrings. I also got a black ribbon to tie back my hair and blue fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows. We passed by the music section and we each went to listen to a few songs. I placed a cd into the stereo and I'm only a girl (Bayville Sirens Theme) started to play. I started rocking my hips as I pointed to Jean. She held up a cd as I walked paced her and held onto her arm. We walked in a line and Kitty showed off with a little hip shaking. Rouge looked up and started dancing along with us. She began sing some of the song while she and Kitty danced in a circle. Jean got in the circle and started to really dance. Rouge had stopped to see me dancing on the floor below theirs. Jean got her and went down with me. That's when she got behind Rouge and they grinded against each other. I went on my knees as I slid on the floor.

We then each went to buy the our clothes and leave the store. We had just finished placing the stuff into Jean's trunk when we heard a voice say, I've vound them!" We all turned to see Kurt shouting to Scott, and Bobby. I looked at them annoyed. I looked at Jean and pointed to the car. She nodded as we all jumped in the car and zoomed away. Hearing the guys yelling for us to come back. I grinned and gave them a little boom boom present. They all took cover as it exploded as me and the girls started laughing. We laughed all the way to the house. When we arrived we saw that nobody we snuck our new outfits into my room. "We'll wait until the other are awake and then we'll have some fun." I stated as I showed them out the door. _This is going to be fun. Is also gonna teach those stupid boys to be respectful to girls. _I looked out the window and saw the sun begin to go down and make the clouds look pink and orange. _Sometimes i wish they weren't so disrespectful to us. _


	7. Sirens, School, and Digimon

I walked back into the room to see I had 2 messages in my D-3.

**Hey Innocence,**

**I Know you're probably got plans for Friday night, but I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to see a movie. Oh Matt, Sora , T.K. and Kari are going to. So I'll see you tomorrow in class. -Courage **

I smiled. _I should say yes but I have to go with the girls to do our work. Actually I'll just go today and not tomorrow. _I quickly replied with a yes. I looked at my next one to see it was from Sora.

**Hey Balcance,**

**What movie do you think the guys are going to make us see? I just hope they don't want to see a horror film. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself. **

**-Love**

_Ah to be young and in love_. I smiled as I replied.

**Love,**

**Don't worry if we do see a horror movie you'll have Matt to protect you. Anyways you won't make a fool out of yourself. Anyways they might let us pick the film. **

**-Balance **

I look at the clock and noticed it was 7 at night. I decided to finish my homework before the others got into the room. _Hm I wonder why Tai asked me instead of Sora. _I thought as I began putting my stuff back into my homework. It was finally 8 and the girls were knocking on the door to come in. Once they all got in we got in our outfits. "Kitty we'll call you Cinderella, Rouge you'll be Mulan." I started. "Why am I Mulan?" Rouge asked a bit pissed off. "You're like her, sis so deal with it." I countered as I looked at Jean. " Jean you're Jasmine ok. And Amara you're Aurora." She nodded as she smiled. "Wait what's your nickname?" She asked me a bit confused.

"I'll be Belle. So who's care do we take?" I asked brushing my bangs to cover my left eye and undoing the ponytail and smiled. "Yours." Rouge stated tossing me the keys. I nodded as I looked at the clock, 9:45 it read. "It's show time." Kitty purred as we climbed out the window and poofed into the garage. When we first entered the city we noticed a bank robbery. I looked at the others and they nodded. Jean took the wheel as I threw Kitty and Rouge out of the car. Kitty punched the one of the guys on the head. While Rouge gave the other one a kick to the stomach. Jean used her powers to knock them out, as I used my powers to tie them up. We heard the police cars coming closer and decided to drive out of there. Next we drove more into the city, as we arrived we noticed there was a fire near by. "Let's go check it out." Suggested Jean. I nodded as began to drive towards the fire. I gasped as I realized it was Tai and Kari's apartment.I searched the crowds to see if they were there. They weren't anywhere. I looked at the burning apartment the others seemed to know what I had in mind and nodded. We jumped over the firefighters and into the building looking for anybody left. "You guys lets split up and if you can't find anyone get out and help put out the fire any way you can." I ordered as we went our separate ways. "Hey is any one here?" I shouted over the fire. I heard a soft cough. _Help someone… My sister's fragile._ I could hear in my head. I ran towards where I heard the voice. _Please hang in there. _I noticed that the voice was getting weaker. I closed my eyes and thought of Tai. When I opened my eyes I saw Tai protecting Kari from the debris with his own body. He seemed to look up at me. "Who are you?" He whispered looking at me. "I'm a friend." I answered as I took some debris off of him. Once all of the debris was off I helped Tai up. I looked at Kari and placed her in his arms. "Don't let go okay." I stated as I held his hand and thought of outside. I heard him gasp as we landed outside of the apartment.

"Tai! Kari!" We heard a voice call. "Hey Mom!" Tai tried to shout as he was hugged by his worried mother. I smiled and began walking towards the park. "Wait, young lady who are you?" Tai's dad asked as he caught up with his wife. I smiled and answered, "My name is Belle and I'm a friend." I started to slowly disappear before their eyes. "Thank you Belle for saving my children." Cried Ms. Kamiya. I smiled as I waved good bye. I soon appeared at Rouge's side as she lined up next to the other girls. "Who are you girls?" Asked the police officer in front of us. "We're the Sirens and we're here to help." Purred Kitty, I mean Cinderella answered. Jean nodded as she looked at me. I turned to the still flaming fire. I opened my hand and the fire began to die. "Yea so bye." Stated Mulan. The others held hands as I poofed us into the car. As we began driving towards the house I felt the girls looking at me. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Well it 11 don't you think we can get a bite to eat?" Asked Kitty as we changed back in a troll booth. I looked at the others, they nodded as we headed to In- and - Out Burgers. Who knows when we got back exhausted. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was 7: 20. "Oh shit." I muttered as I ran to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I quickly changed into the uniform and ran a comb threw my hair. I decided to leave it down with my bangs framing my face. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I looked around and saw Scott was almost leaving. I jumped into the back seat just as he was getting into his seat. "Nice save." Scott said as he backed out of the drive way. "Thanks." I churrped as I looked at scenery. "Hey did you here what happened at your friend's appartment?" Asked Bobby as he looked up at me instead of his psp. "No what happened?" I asked a bit "worried." "They say someone started a fire and the whole complex caught on fire." Stated Kurt fiddling with his image inducer. "No one was hurt though." Added Scott quickly as he looked at me threw the rear view mirror. I nodded before looking back at the scenery. When we got to the school we had 5 minutes to spend until classes started so I decided to start drawing. "Hey Innocence," I heard a sad voice say to me. I looked up to see a very sad Matt. "What the matter Friendship?" I asked putting away my art supplies. "Tai…" He began. "I know he got hurt." I finished and looked up at him. "Don't worry about Courage he's strong. So he'll make it. He always does." I finished softly as the _teacher walked in. I noticed he had a small frown. I wonder what's wrong with him. Hmm… oh no! I had forgotten today was the practice in class for the auditions. _I sighed as the class dragged on. Finally it was time for drama class.

I took a deep breath before entering as around and noticed there was nothing but scripts around the room. I looked at the others and they nodded as we went to our table with out getting the scripts. I could tell everyone was wondering why we hadn't bothered getting the scripts. I looked at the others and grinned when we were called up to do a scene of the play. "Let's see what you people can do ," Said the teacher at us. I grinned as I took a step forward. {Author's Note: Anita is played by Jean and Maria is played by Crystal.} Me and Rouge decided to do "A Boy Like That."

**ANITA**

A boy like that,

-- Who'd kill your brother,

Forget that boy and find another!

One of your own kind--

Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow--

You'll meet another boy tomorrow!

One of your own kind,

Stick to you own kind!

A boy who kills cannot love,

A boy who kills has no heart.

And he's the boy who gets your

And gets your heart--

Very smart, Maria, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,

And when he's done he'll leave you lonely.

He'll murder your love; he murdered mine.

Just wait and see--

Just wait, Maria,

Just wait and see!

**MARIA**

Oh no, Anita, no

-- Anita, No!

It isn't true, not for me,

It's true for you, not for me,

I hear your words--

And in my head

I know they're smart

But my heart, Anita,

But my heart

Knows they're wrong.

You should no better.

You were in love -- or so you said

You should know better---

I have a love, and it's all that I have

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him; I'm his,

And everything he is

I am, too.

I have a love and it's all that I need,

Right or wrong, and he needs me too.

I love him, we're one;

There's nothing to be done,

Not a thing I can do

But hold him, hold him forever,

Be with him now, tomorrow

And all of the my life!

**MARIA AND ANITA**

When love comes so strong,

There is no right or wrong,

Your love is your life!

"Stop!" Shouted the teacher teary eyed. We all looked at her. "That was beautiful." She cried as she looked at us. The others were giving us glares. I didn't care. As the teacher began the bell rang. I went to my locker to get my French text book, when I heard his voice. "You're no better than the digimon Emperor. You'd betray them again if they hurt you or your digimon." He stated. I turned and noticed no one was with me. I looked at my hand and almost yelled when I noticed that the tatoo was back. The warning bell rang causing me to drop my books. I quickly picked up my book and left. _He's right… Why do I have to be the one who carries the crest of innocence if I have done so much wrong?" _I wondered as I entered French. I decided to sit alone as the teacher began his lesson. I stared out the window wondering what I should do. The bell rang once more. I noticed we still had 10 minutes left of class. I looked around and noticed the others had noticed to, that's when we heard the principle say that they had to have an emergency meeting and dismissed us early

"Hey Crystal!" Shouted Matt as he walked over to me as the rest of the digi gang waited near the gates. "Yea?" I asked leaning against Scott's car. "I was just wondering if you are going to help at the Jr. High today?" He asked looking only at me. I shook my head. "I was planning on checking up on Tai. Maybe I'll go next week. I answered looking at him. "Ok. See you later." He yelled as he ran over to the others. I looked at Scott and noticed he had a frown on his face. I sighed, "Fine I'll practice for the talent show before I go and visit Tai." I mumbled as I jumped into the car. As we drove I wondered what was happening to my digimon partners and wondered when would I get to see them again.


	8. Rehearsals, Fights, and Challeges

When we got to the house I ran up to my room and quickly changed into my white tank top, and my black sweat pants. I ran back down the stairs to the small dance studio we had. The others smiled as I entered the room in a small dance. "Well whatcha waitin' for lets get practicing." I yelled as the others got into their places. We began by deciding the choreography we were going to do for the beginning song. Once we decided to go all out club we practiced for an hour. "Kurt bend your knees a bit more." Kitty said as she looked at him with a hopeless look. "Jean more hip swaying at the end of the song." I commented as I saw them do the routine. "Scott it's snap, kick then power slide." I stated as I looked at Scott. "Maybe we should take a brake." Suggested Rouge. We all nodded as we each got a water bottle and began to drink. I looked at the clock and sighed, "Guys, I needed to go change." I told them as I walked out of the room before they could say anything. I decided to change into a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. _I hope he likes my outfit._ I thought as I got out of my room.

"Hey I'm going out I'll see you later." I yelled as I walked out the doors. I went to the garage and decided to take my motorcycle to the Kamiya's. When I arrived I knocked on the door, when the door opened I saw Ms. Kamiya. She smiled when she saw me. "I haven't seen you in four years how are you?" She asked as I stepped into the house. "I'm fine Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai here?" "Sorry you just missed him he said he had to go somewhere." She replied giving me a small smile. "Oh well I guess I better get going." I said as I looked to the ground. _I wonder where he went. _I thought as I began to drive back to the institute. That's when I heard it the small scream of a young mother. I drove to the park without calling the others. I gasped as I saw it was a Mutant covered in flames and destroying the park. I decided to go in it alone. I used my powers to control the water around the park. "Hey over here!" I shouted as I threw a blasts columns of the water from my hands toward the mutant. He turned and growled. He threw a few fire balls at me, which I deflected with some water blast myself. He then decided to throw a few punches which I barley dodged. _He fights like someone but who? Who does he fight like?_ I thought as I dodged more punches and some kicks. I threw some rabbit punches which he smoothly dodged.

"Mist!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw the others running towards me. I gasped as I flew back a few feet. I saw Cyclops try to hit him with a few of his beams. He got hit but they seem to have no affect on him. _Leave me alone! Just leave me alone._ I gasped as I heard his thoughts. _Is it? Could it be he's a mutant to?_ I wondered as I saw him throw a huge fire blast as Cyclops. Jean used her powers to make a shield around Cyclops as the others tried to attack the poor mutant. Rouge threw some disk we made for her to throw. I gasped as I realized it hit Cyclops full blast. I looked at the mutant then at Cyclops. "Stop!" I yelled standing in front of the others preventing anyone from attacking. I faced the mutant and smiled. "Courage it's okay no one's going to hurt you anymore." He looked at me with so much pain. "Who are you and how do you know my nick name?" He asked glaring a bit. "It's me Innocence. Don't worry you're safe." I replied giving him a hopeful smile. His glare grew as he replied, "Thanks a lot Innocence! You're the reason I was even attacked!" "Liar!" I heard Iceman yell. "Ice shut up. This doesn't concern you." I yelled angrily at Bobby. "Mist I…" He tried to say as Rouge covered his mouth.

"Courage I thought you were hurting the people here. I guess you weren't hurting them they were just scared of you." I stated looking at the ground. "I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you or anyone else." "You say that and yet you still hurt us! You can't say you wouldn't because you have and will!" He shouted at me with nothing but pain in his eyes. I continued looking at the ground. "What's the matter I thought you always had something to say?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Courage I never said I would forget what I did to you and the others! How can I forget when it hunts me when I have my guard down? How can I forget when I see how it affected you all?" I replied looking him in the eyes. "How can I forget when the person I hurt thee most always smiles at me no matter what? No matter how much pain I caused him. And yet you still smile." I stated as I fell to my knees, buried my head into my hands. "Crystal," he began as he began walking towards me. "After all I did you still forgave me. Always smiled always being nice." I continued as I hugged myself.

"Sis." Rouge said as she held back an angry Kurt and Bobby. Kitty, Amara, and Jean looked confused as Wolverine just came. "What's going on?" "Seems like Crystal knows the new mutant." Replied Jean as she looked back at me. "I never knew I caused you so much pain." The mutant said with sad eyes. "It's okay you didn't know." I replied as I looked up at him. He crouched down and gave me a hug. "Gomen Innocence for hurting you. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." He whispered into my ear. Tears began to fall as I let him hug me. "Tai I missed your hugs." I whispered as I held onto him a bit tighter. "What are you doing!" We heard a voice yell.

We turned to see a very pissed off Mystic followed by Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver , and Wanda. I glared at them and noticed she was talking to Tai. "Courage are you? Did you? Are you with them?" I finally managed to ask. "Yea they said they could help me control my mutant powers." He answered looking a bit confused. I glared at the blue skinned woman behind him. "Leave him alone! He doesn't belong with you!" I spat out as I slowly stood up. "Or what Princess? Afraid you'd lose your precious prince?" She cooed as she looked at us. "Or else I'll tell who you're daughter is. And he's not my prince!" I shouted a bit annoyed. Everyone looked surprised at the fact of what I said. "Mystic has a daughter?" The others asked looking at each other. She glared at me then smiled as she raised one finger.

"Guys watch out!" I shouted as I got into a defensive stand. The others as the copied me as Tai just looked confused. "Crystal what's happening?" He whispered to me. "Mystic believes mutants should rule the world. She works with a man named Magneto. The kids with her are the brotherhood. They're mutants that Mystic had recruited. I used to be a mutant like her." I told him as I dodged an attack from Wanda. I threw some water her way which ended up on Toad. Causing everyone to laugh as he began to complain about baths. "Us on the other hand want Mutants and humans to live in peace. We train to control our powers and to stop people like them." I finished as I landed next to him.

"So all she told me was a lie?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded as I took a deep breath. "She uses what you want to hear to recruit you or she makes you think you're friends are the enemies." I took a quick glace at my older sister. I couldn't help but give her a sad smile. "Isn't that right Avalanche, Quick Silver, Toad, Wanda?" I stated as I looked them in the eyes. "You talk to much girl." Wanda said as she used her powers to make me hit a tree. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Yelled Tai as he began to heat up again. He shot some fire blast at her which she turned back on him I used my powers to shoot them at Toad. She then used her powers to make Tai get hit against a tree. "Courage!" I shouted as I looked at my fainted friend. "Heads up!" Shouted Iceman as he shot a blast at Avalanche. The others had begun to fight. We all heard sirens coming. "Damn it." Muttered Wolverine as he blocked a kick from Mystic. "Fall back!" Mystic yelled to the brotherhood. I looked at the others and they all looked confused. _Jean I'm going to take Courage to Professor X for a while. __Are you sure?__ Yea. __Okay I'll make sure the others are ok. _I smiled at Jean as I walked over to Tai. I picked him up and began to disappeared before the other X-men. I closed my eyes and saw the Institute back home at Bayville. When I opened my eyes I saw Beast with wide eyes. "Hey Beast. Is the Professor here?" I asked laziness filled my voice. He nodded as he continued looking at me. "What's… oh." I stated as I remembered that Tai was still unconscious beside me.

"He's a mutant and well I thought maybe the Professor would like to meet him." I answered as I took a better hold of him. "Oh well the Professor is working in the Cerbro room." He answered as he lead me downstairs. "Argato Mr. Mccoy." I said as I pushed the elevator button and waved good bye as the elevator doors began to close. I looked at Tai and sighed. "Tai-kun wake up." I whispered as I began shaking him. "Five more minutes." Was his reply. "Tai if you don't wake up you won't be able to go to the movies." I stated. "I don't care. I'm tired." "Taichi Kamiya!" I shouted causing him to sit up right and glare at me. "What!" He shouted right back. I was about to reply and I heard a small cough. I turned to see the Professor looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Hello Professor. I'd like you to meet my friend Taichi Kamiya." I said as I made a small introduction. "Tai this is Professor Charles Francis Xavier. He's the one who helps us control our powers and is the one who found the X-men." "Nice to meet you Tai." The professor said as he looked at Tai. "Nice to meet you to Sir." Tai said as they shook hands. The professor turned to look at me and smiled. _Is he one of the mutants you sensed? __Yes. He seems to posses the elements of fire and the sun. __How do you know it seems not even he knows? __Trust me professor he's a strong mutant. _I looked down at my watch, "Tai we still have two hours until we gotta meet the others wanna see how you would do against me in a fair fight?" I asked with a sly smile. He looked at me before he replied, "What if I hurt you?" Me eyes narrowed, "Boy get this threw your thick skull. I'm a mutant. And I don't need nobody to protect me." He took a step back at my sudden change in attitude. "So how about it big boy wanna dance?" His eyes narrowed at my words, "Oh it's so on." I smiled and looked at the Professor who sighed. "I'll be monitoring you guys from Cerebro." He said as we began walking towards the danger room. _And Crystal don't do that much damage to the boy like you did to Bobby.__ Wouldn't think about it. _I winked just as the elevator doors opened. _This is going to be so much fun._


	9. Fights, Healing and Kidnaps?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or X-men but i wish i did. Sorry if i don't update soon blame school and homework anyways on with the story!**

"Tai if you go easy on me you're going to be in big trouble." I stated as I looked in him in the eyes. "Give it all you got and hit me with your best shot." I said as I walked into the danger room. He nodded as he followed me inside and grinned. "Ladies first." He said as he charged up. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I charged at him with swords made of ice. He easily blocked them with swords made of fire. I did a double back flip to get some distance between us. He threw an fire ball at me which I deflected with a ice bullet. I smiled when I saw the water on the floor. _I just need him to get a bit more water and then I'll be able to win. _I thought as I threw a ice spear at Tai. He barley dodged it and threw some fireballs at me which I deflected with an ice wall around me. He came running towards me and covered his arm in fire as he sent a spinning backfist a me. I barley dodged as some of my shirt was hit by the fire. I glared at him. "This was my favorite shirt!" I yelled at him as I charged with a sword made of water at him. He barley ended up dodged it and ended up with a small cut on his arm.

We both gasped as we saw blood. I fell on my knees and began to cry. _No I hurt him again. I cut him just like last time._ I thought over and over as the floor before me turned hazy. ***Flash Back* I swung the sword at the boy in front of me. As the sword made contact it spilled blood all around the fresh wound. "This is the end Courage." I said as I raised the sword I had into the air. "Any last words before you die?" I asked as I stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. It's all my fault I couldn't save you." He said as he looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him and tried really hard to turn back to normal. "Tai!" I shouted as he fainted. **"Crystal!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Tai looking at me. "Crystal it's ok. I'm okay see." He said as he showed me the bandages. I blinked twice and looked around. "How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to find a clock. "You've been out for half an hour." He said as he helped me out of the bed. I looked at him before I let go of him. "Tai. I'm sorry this is the second time I cut you with a sword." I mumbled as I looked away from him. "Neither time was your fault. The first time you were being controlled…" He began as I looked at him and glared. "I wasn't under control! Don't you get it! I wasn't under control I had a choice follow them or die with you." I shouted as I began crying. He stood there shocked, say no words. "I choose to go with them, I don't know what made me choose them but I did." I finished as I looked at the ground. I looked back up to see him just having a blank look on his face. "You can still join Mystic if you want. I won't hold it against you." I said as I walked over to him. "No. I'm staying with you." He answered as he gave me his famous smile. "Okay." I answered as I gave him a small hug.

"We better get going if we're still going to the movies." I said as I let go. He nodded as I took his hand and thought about his apartment. "Well here's you stop." I said as she opened his eyes. "See you in 30 minutes." I said before I poofed to my room. I was about to open the door when I heard a knock from the other side. "Come in." I stated as I opened my wardrobe. I heard the door open and heard a small cough. I turned to see Kurt with a sad look. "What's wrong Kurt?" I asked as I got walked over to him. "Remember how Scott was hit with the fore blast?" He asked as I nodded. "Seems like Jean's shield wasn't strong enough and he still got hit with a whole mess of energy. He's seriously injured." I looked at him, "You're not serious are you?" He sighed, "I wish I was joking." "Bring me my cell phone I need to call someone while I'm healing." I said as I ran out the door. I took a deep breath before I entered the medical room. I avoided looking at Jean and Rouge and headed strait towards the cabinets. I opened one of the doors and took out a small container. I walked towards Scoot, as I slowly opened the container. Once I reached him I slowly poured the water from the container onto his body. _I'm sorry Scott it's my fault you got hurt. Now I'm going to make it right by healing you. _I thought as the water began to glow a light blue. I slowly moved the glowing body around Scott's body. As the water began drying up I ordered Kitty to get me more. She spilled the water over Scott as I continued healing. "Here's your cell phone Crystal." Kurt said as he opened it up. I held it up with my telepathy and quickly dialed Tai. "Hey I can't make it to the movies. Something came up and I can't make it in time." I said as I ear Tai pick up. I heard him asked something. "I know just have fun with out me." I said as I clicked. I looked back at Scott and sighed. I continued healing him until only a few cuts and burns remained.

_Man I haven't taken that long healing someone since the time I battled Bobby. _I thought as I wiped away the sweat from my forehead. "Is Scott going to be okay?" Asked Jean as I came out of his room. I nodded, "he just needs some rest." She gave me a small smile and walked back to the other room with me. "I'm going to go do my homework." I said as I looked at the people in the room. "No you're not." Rouge said. I looked at her. "You're going grocery shopping with me." I nodded as I told her I was going to go change. When I entered my room I was surprised to see Renamon and Lunamon there. "How'd you get here?" I asked as I hugged both of my digimon. "We came out with the others and followed your sent here." They answered. "Okay just hide and be careful I don't live with ordinary humans." I stated before changing into a red and white t-shirt. I walked downstairs and followed Rouge to the garage. We took Jean's car to the market. We were about to come back when I heard someone calling us. We turned to see it was T.K. and Kari.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at the movies?" I asked as I looked at both of them. "We were until these kids decided to try and kidnap us." Kari said as she looked at me with scared eyes. "Are you guys okay?" Asked Rouge as she looked at the worry in my eyes. "Yea but they got Matt, Sora and Tai." T.K. said as he put a hand on Kari's shoulder. I looked at Rouge pleading with my eyes. She bit her lip but nodded. I walked over to Kari and placed my hand on her cheek. "Kari don't worry Tai is going to be okay." I said as I made her face me. "How are you sure?" She asked as she looked back at me with sad eyes. "Because you have to have hope in him. And because I know your brother is strong enough to take care of himself." I answered as I gave her a small smile. "Just believe in him." I repeated as I took a step back. "Rouge take care of Kari and T.K. for me." I said as I turned to look at her. "Sis maybe you should tell the others before you go." She said as she began walking towards me. I shook my head, "I'm not going to let someone else get hurt because of me." She stooped for a moment and smiled, "when did you become so much older then me?" She then faced T.K. and Kari, "into the car you to then I'll take you somewhere safe." They both looked at me, unmoving. "You need to trust her." They looked back at her then walked towards the car. "Be careful and call if you need help." Rouge said as she hugged me. "I promise I will be and only if I really need it." I answered as I took a step back. I turned and started running towards the movie theater. _Tai, Matt, and Sora please be okay. _I thought as I finally made it to the theater. I looked around for some clue to lead me to my kidnapped friends. I suddenly gasped as I realized that only one group of people could do this much destruction in a short period of time.

_They're going to wish they never got me mad. _I thought as I followed Toad's sent. I looked at the building at which the sent stopped. _This seems to easy. Way to easy. _I thought as I walked into the building. I felt a sharp pain as I entered the room, _Oh Shit what's the matter with me?_ I looked down and gasped there were three small needles on my leg.


	10. Resucue pt 1

**_Okay Toshiro do the Disclaimer. Toshiro, "But I'm Not in this story!" To bad I'm the author and what I say goes. "Fine." Robin Lover 1 DOES NOT __own Digimon or X-Men Evolution. She does own Crystal since she is her creation. Other Anime and different songs will also be added later on in the story and She __DO NOT _**_**own any of them. Oh and this chapter will be in different characters point of views. Now on with the story. Happy?" Very! =) Oh and I may not update because of school sorry.** _

_I tried not to scream as I began to feel light headed. I looked around and used the last of my strength to send a physic SOS. Guys help Brotherhood is…_

**Tai P.O.V**

I was getting ready for a movie night with the others until I heard my cell phone ring. It was Crystal. "Hey Crystal, I thought I wouldn't hear from you in another 10 minutes." I answered with a smile. I heard her say how she couldn't make it to the movies. "But you promised," I whined. I heard her say I know. "Fine. I guess I'll tell the others you aint going. Bye." I said as I heard a small have fun and a click. _Why can't she make it? Did the others get mad at her? Or did the professor tell them what happened? I guess I won't know until school starts. _I thought as I got ready for the movies. I walked out of my room and called Kari. "Kari hurry up or we're going to be late." "Coming." I heard her say as she stepped out of her room looking like her typical self. When we arrived we saw Sora, Matt and T.K. were already there. "Hey guys!" Kari shouted running over to them. I smiled and followed close behind. "Tai where's Crystal I thought you told her to come." Asked Matt as we high fived each other. "She had plans." I replied as I looked to the side. That's when I heard it the distinct sound of a quake. "Duck and cover!" I yelled as I got to my little sister and T.K. and used my body to protect them from the debris falling around. I then looked up to see Matt had done the same thing with Sora. _Good everyone's safe. _I looked up and saw it was Avalanche, Toad, Scarlet Witch, and Mystic. I glared at them, "What do you guys want!" They turned to face me and Mystic answered, "we want the girl." I looked at Kari then at Sora.

"You ain't getting them." Matt, T.K. and I yelled. She glanced around and let out a small curse. "She's not here. Oh well but with the right motivation she'll come around. Get them." She commanded as the brotherhood came at us. "Not going to happen." I yelled as I stepped in front of them all and muttered a small curse. Avalanche started making the ground shake again. I remembered the battle earlier and used it to try and beat these guys. I shot three fireballs and heard gasped. _Oh shit. I forgot to tell them I'm a mutant oh well. _"Guys go find Crystal and tell her to be careful, once you've done that tell her to keep those she cares safe." I shouted as I continued shooting fireballs and dodging some attacks from Scarlet Witch, and Mystic. "But Tai you'll get hurt!" Kari and Sora shouted. "I'll be alright don't worry!" I shouted as I dodged a kick from Mysitc, "Guys Go!" I shouted as I kept dodging attacks and send some myself. "I'm not leaving my best friend. Sora, you take T.K. and Kari and make sure they're safe." I looked at Matt and was about to say something when Quick Silver tried to attack me. Which Matt blocked it with an ice saber. "Cool trick." I said. "That's nothing." He stated as he changed it to a double edged sword. We heard the others escape and we kept on fighting. "So what's the plan here?" I asked as we stood back to back. "Dodge and attack." He answered as we were surrounded by the others. _I hope they get to Crystal in time. _I hoped as I continued fighting along side Matt until I felt someone hit my in the back and saw the same thing happen to Matt. "Good job Sora Takenouchi. You have done the right thing and protected them from harming themselves and others." I heard Mystic say as I felt the darkness surround me. _What has Sora done?_ I thought as I felt the ground and gave into the darkness.

**Crystal P.O.V.**

I woke up with a bad headache, "Man what happened?" I asked myself as I tried to rub my head. I noticed my hands didn't reach my head. I opened my eyes and looked at my shackled hands. _When did this… the needles! They must have had been dipped in something to have made me sleepy. _I thought as I tired taking off the shackles with pure force. "That won't work." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a sad looking Sora. "Sora! Why are you here? You're not hurt are you?" I asked as I looked at the digi destined before me. "She's fine unlike how you'll end up." Wanda said as she walked over to me and reached her hand out to me. I hissed as I felt the force of energy that followed her slap. "Wanda leave her alone!" I heard an annoyed voice say. I looked up to see Mystic and Destiny. "What do you want with me?" I asked as I glared at the people in front of me. "We're just making sure you're still in our future." Destiny said as she took a seat beside me as Mystic kept standing. "That's bull! You've never cared for me or my sister! You've only cared about our powers! Not for who we are!" I shouted as I began yanking on the chains, as I started crying. "You've never cared! Why now?" I shouted as I continued crying. I felt them place they're shoulders on either side of me. "Momma you never cared. Why should I believe your caring now?" I asked as I looked into both of their eyes with my crystal blue eyes. I then turned over to Sora and took a quick peek amound her memories of the movies. _She ambushed my friends to get to me. It's my fault they're hurt. _I glared at Mystic, "Let my friends go." "Only if you join the BrotherHood." She stated calmly as she walked over to Sora. "I mean we already have one of your friends you won't be alone." She said as she lightly placed one of her hands on Sora's shoulder.

I looked at Sora. "Sora you betrayed Tai and Matt to join this evil witch?" I asked as I pointed a finger at Mystic. I got slapped by Mystic as soon I finished my sentence. I stared, "and you wonder why I hate you." I then looked at Sora once more, "Sora think this over. You're not like them, you're good. You're motherly, you're kind and finally you're the girl that Tai really likes." I finished as I felt my eyes begin to water. _Tai likes her and she likes Tai and I have no place in Tai's heart like Sora does. _I thought as I looked at a crying Sora. "You're wrong! Tai loves you! He always has and probably always will. He has no place in his heart for me." I let out a humorless laugh. "Sora, you're his best friend, the one he tells all his secrets to. Plus he told me himself that he really loves you. How can you tell me he has feelings for me if he's only seen me for a while?" I then looked at the chains on my wrist and closed my eyes, when I reopened them I looked back to the chains and used Cyclops' power to break them. I ran over to Sora and knocked her out just as the other members of the BrotherHood came into the room. I looked around and saw a doorway. _Maybe that'll lead to the others. _


	11. Rescue pt2

**Okay Ichigo do the Disclaimer. Ichigo, "But I'm Not in this story!" To bad I'm the author and what I say goes. "I don't care." Don't make me get Rukia over here. "You wouldn't." Try me Strawberry. "GRRR. Fine Robin Lover 1 ****DOES NOT ****own Digimon or X-Men Evolution. She does own Crystal since she is her creation. Other Anime and different songs will also be added later on in the story and She ****DO NOT ****own any of them. Oh and this chapter will be in different characters point of views. Now on with the story. Happy?" Very! =) Oh and I may not update because of school sorry. **

I ran into the room to see Tai and Matt there. "Matt! Tai!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me and setting a knocked out Sora next to it. "Are you guys okay?" I asked as I began to pick the lock with a bobby pin. "Yea where okay." Matt answered as I freed him. I turned to pick Tai's lock. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched me work. "I'm saving your ass." I replied as I finished picking the lock. "How'd you learn to pick locks?" They asked as I threw Sora over my shoulder. "An old friend." I replied as I walked over to the window and opened. I looked down and sighed, "You guys we have to jump." They walked over to see how far we had to jump. They both looked at me and turned pale. "You sure there isn't any other way?" Asked Matt as he looked at me. "No. Unless you guys have any energy to fight." I replied as I handed Sora over to Tai. "I'll jump first." They nodded as I started towards the window. I climbed out and grew wings, like Angle's, and landed safely to the floor. _Tai drop Sora I'll catch her._ Soon Sora came down still unconscious. I caught her and placed her near me as I saw Tai followed by Matt. I couldn't help but laugh as they hugged and freaked out before landing with a loud thud. "You guys okay?" I asked as I walked over to them. I got no response causing me to run over and see that they were kissing the ground. I couldn't help but start laughing. "Gus come on we have to go." I said once I finished laughing they nodded as the stared at me. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "You have wings." Matt said as his eyes held something I couldn't quite understand. I looked at my back, "oh yea I kinda forgot about them." I then looked at Tai and noticed he had a sad look on his face. "We beter get going here take Sora." I said as I handed him Sora and flew 100ft into the air.

I scanned the area and quickly got to the ground. "We have to fly to get out of here." I muttered as I got near the guys. "Can't you teleport us like that other time?" Asked Tai looking at me. I shook my head. "I don't know what they put in the needles that knocked me out for all I know some of my powers won't be there or how they're affected." I replied as I started rubbing my shoulders. "Then how come you used your wings?" Asked Matt as he looked up from Sora's sleeping figure. "I didn't plan on using the wings they just appeared. Plus they're making my shoulders hurt." I finished as I continued rubbing my shoulder. "So how are we going to fly out of here." Asked Tai as he looked at me. I looked at Sora then at Matt. "Well you can already fly using your power. Matt can probably fly by making wings for himself. As for Sora one of us can carry her for a while and then we switch who gets to carry her." I responded as I looked at the rock in front of me. "I'll get her first." Matt said looking at Sora. "I was going to say that but since you said it first you go ahead." Tai said while looking at Sora in a loving way. I turned my head away tried to control my anger. _Why her? Why can't he see? _I thought as I felt my fist start to shake. "Crystal are you okay?" Asked Tai as he came over to me and made me face him. _I wonder, when you look into my eyes and watch my heart shatter, does it break your heart too, even crack it a little bit? _I thought as I looked at Tai. I looked away and started walking into the forest. "I'm going to look for food." I stated as I continued walking knowing if I looked back I would just end up crying. Once I knew they couldn't see me I broke out into a small run. _**"I told you they don't care about you just come back to the place where you know you'd be appreciated. You know you want to come back."**_ I heard him say as I continued running. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I began running even faster. "Just leave me alone!" Suddenly I ended up on the floor covered in dirt. I got up and began to dust myself off. I felt a sudden chill in the air and looked around quickly. I gasped as I saw my dead mother. "Momma?" I asked walking towards the figure, then abruptly stopped and shook my head and realized it was probably one of Wanda's tricks. "Wanda that was just plain cruel!" I shouted knowing from she should be close by. I then continued walking until I heard a darker voice calling out to me. _**"Innocence when will you learn? Now matter how much you deny it you are still not on there side. Your still my spy and nothing can change that. Young foolish girl when will you learn?" **_The voice inside my head repeated over and over as I tried walking back to the others. I then suddenly collapsed as I felt the voice draining my power. I hugged myself and began to cry. "Someone help! Help!" I choked out as I lost conscious once more. As I began to feel to darkness surrounded me I saw a pair of shoes and a voice calling out to me.

**Tai POV**

I looked around and realized Crystal hasn't come back yet. "Hey Matt have you seen Crystal?" I asked my friend as he came back from collecting firewood. He shook his head, "No I didn't see her but I did hear screaming. It could have been her but it ended to soon to tell." I nodded as I heard someone stirring. I looked back to see Sora had just sat up. I didn't say anything and stood up. I turned to Matt, "take care of her I'm going to see if I can find Crystal and make sure she's ok." Matt looked at me and nodded, "if anything happens call me on my cell." I nodded before I ran into the forest hoping that Crystal would be alright. I ran until I got exhausted, while I sometimes yelled out Crystal. I was about to give up when I heard a small thud near by. I ran and saw a fallen Crystal. I was shocked to see a black aura surrounding her. "Crystal! Crystal!" I yelled as I ran to catch her as she went unconscious. I looked at her and tried to shake her awake. _No not Crystal. Why is she the one who's always targeted? What makes her so desired? _I thought as I continued shaking her. "Come on Crystal. Try to over come the darkness. Try and fight it! Fight it Crystal! I know you can beat it! All you need is courage and believing you can beat it. Come on Crystal!" I said as I got her on my back to take her back. "Crystal I have faith in you. So kick some ass!" I shouted the last part as I began walking to the others. I could feel her move a bit as I walked back, I just wondered if it was a sign that she was winning or worse losing. When I arrived at camp Matt came running up to us, as did Bobby. I glared at Bobby as Matt took Crystal off my back. I turned to face him when I noticed he was still behind me. I looked at him and Sora in surprise as I saw them talking to Crystal and seeming to care about nothing but her. "Come on Crystal." Sora said as she began stroking Crystal's hair. "Remember all we've been through. Everything we've all worked for. You can fight this." Matt continued shaking Crystal a bit. I was shocked as I saw her going back to normal. "Crystal!" We shouted as she got back to normal. I stood back as Matt and Sora hugged Crystal who kept hugging them back. _Why? Why them and not me? Is there something they know about the darkness that surrounded her. _"Hey Tai come on its time to go." Crystal said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I took a peek at her and realized that she had a huge blood stain on her leg. "Crystal your leg." I said worriedly as I got closer she glanced at her leg and let out a small curse. Causing Sora, Rouge and the other two girls to laugh. "What she say?" I asked Matt as he gave me a weird look. "She said,PMS: Every woman's legal right to be a bitch." I glanced over to where Crystal and the other girls were and sighed. _Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end good? _I thought as they came back and we headed off to the x-jet.

**Crystal POV**

I walked around the narrow hallway looking at the mirrors that reflected different, painful memories. "Stop it please stop it." I said to myself as I looked from one memory to another. Then I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from or who it could be. I could hear the voice clearer now and I realized it was Tai. I felt my heart flip as I heard his words. "Come on Crystal. Try to over come the darkness. Try and fight it! Fight it Crystal! I know you can beat it! All you need is courage and believing you can beat it. Come on Crystal!" I just started crying and began to see a faint light near the mirrors. Causing me to start running once more and begin to fight the darkness. Until I heard him again. **"Foolish girl when will you learn? They don't mean what they say. They're deceiving you. They're using you." **I stopped and glanced around and saw a mirror with a dark aurora surrounding it. I walked over to it cautiously and gasped at what I saw. It was the time when we had all split up after Tai got sent back to the real world.

***Flash Back***

I had just left a small village filled with tokomons and was on my way to check up on T.K. for Matt. I had just been walking a bit when I hear a small rustling sound. I turned around and noticed that Sora had warned Agumon and he went to the others. I then decided to stay on my own and signaled Lunamon and Renamon to follow me. I walked around ad ended up bumping into the others and kept them safe until I felt the others come and fled once more. When I felt I had enough distance between myself and the others I had taken a brake. "Crystal." I heard a voice say I turned around to see that Matt was right there. I stood still as he stared at me. I took a step back and he took a step forward. "Don't go. Please. Why don't you come back, I knew you've helped us all." I looked at him my eyes growing a bit wider. "I can't. I've done to much. Too much." I said as I turn around and started running away. Renamon carried Lunamon and asked why I didn't want to go back. "My crest will never glow. Sora's will because she has love and she shows it. Unlike me who has no sense of innocence what's so ever." I replied as I started crying and ended up falling. "Don't say that Crystal you'll be able to get your crest to glow soon." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see both Sora and Matt. I looked at them "How can you be so sure! I'm in love! There's no innocence in love." I yelled out at them. "He took my heart and ran away. I guess I always thought he would be here to stay. I thought he was my angle sent from above. It's what I get for falling in love." I added quietly. "Crystal being in love doesn't mean your not innocent." Sora said as she began playing with my hair. "But I've done so many wrong things." I replied looking at my hands and beginning to cry once more. "Come on Crystal there's so much good you've also done. Let's go back." Matt said as he helped me up. I nodded as I walked with them back to the others.

*End Flash Back*

I then heard voices and a felt someone's hand playing with my hair. I then heard voices. The same as last time. When I woke up I felt two people hug me. I looked at them and hugged them back when I realized it was Sora and Matt. I smiled and then looked at a frowning Tai. "Is he okay?" I asked the other two as they quit hugging me. They shrugged their shoulders. I walked over to Tai and waved my hand in front of his face. "Come on Tai. It's time to go." I said smiling at me. He looked at me and in a worried town he told me to look at my thigh. I looked down and cursed, PMS, causing the girls around me to laugh. I heard Tai sigh and meet his eyes. I smiled as I took hold of his hand and we walked towards the X-jet. I rested my head on his shoulder as we took off from the island and were flying back home. Tai began stroking my hair as we stared out of the window. "Wake me up when we're back in Japan." I muttered as he continued stroking my hair. "Good Night Mist." I heard him reply as he kissed my forehead. I felt a smile on my face and dreamt about the distant future.


	12. Picnic adventures

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Digimon or X-MEN Evolution. And sorry for not updating sooner. My idiotic little brother broke my laptop and i had to save up to get it fixed. Oh well plz enjoy the chapTER. R & R**

"Crystal wake up. We're here." I heard a voice say. My eyes fluttered open to see Tai standing right in front of me. I pushed him away as I stretched my arms and legs. I looked around to see everybody was getting off. Then I looked back at Tai and smiled, "thanks for waking me up." I got out of my seat and began to walk towards the exit. We walked out to see a very worried looking Kari. "Go talk to Kari. She's been through a lot." I said as I began to walk away from him. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. "You've faced a lot to. Maybe you shouldn't go to the digital world tomorrow and just take a day off. And if you ever need anything I'll be there." He whispered the last part and then left me alone to think. "He really cares for you." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and was surprised to see Rouge behind me. "He cares for his friends like that." I replied as I began walking towards the institute. "No, he cares for you differently." She replied as she walked along with me. I looked at where he and his sister were standing and shook my head slightly. "No. It's your imagination." I replied smiling at her. She sighed and entered the institute.

"Crystal!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Kari running up to me. "Kari, what's the matter?" I asked as she stopped in front of me and caught her breath. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the digital world with us tomorrow." I smiled, "Sure any other of the original Digisestined going?" "Mimi is also coming." She replied with a smile. "Mimi is in Japan?" I asked a bit confused. "She's just visiting from New York." "Oh." I looked at her and nodded my head. She smiled back at me, "well I better go. Tai is waiting for me outside the gates." I smiled, "well you better not keep him waiting. I'll see you tomorrow Kari." She nodded and then ran over to the front gates to where Tai was waiting. I smiled then walked into the institute. I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. Once I was in my room I changed and got ready for bed. I turned of the lights and closed my eyes.

*Dream*

"Momma! Momma!" I heard a little girl's voice say. I turned to see a girl with layered brown hair and eyes like mine looking at me with a sweet smile on her face. I then saw myself, in adult form holding out my hand to hold onto her own, with a smile on my face. "Momma did you miss me?" She asked as I carried her. "Yes sweetie, I missed you and your daddy both." I replied as I kissed her forehead. "Don't I get a kiss too?" I hear a voice ask. I laughed as I turned to face the person.

*End Dream*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sighed. "That's the second time this week I've had that dream. I wonder what it means. Oh well." I said to myself as I got out of bed and grabbed my towel. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I quickly changed into a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a black skirt. I quickly tied my fair into a high ponytail and brushed my bangs to cover my left eye. I checked the time and noticed its already 8. I grabbed my keys and my I-pod and left the room. I walked out of my room to see Bobby walking out of his room. "Where are you going?" He asked me as he gave me a quick look. "Oh, I'm just going out to do some shopping. I'll be back later." I replied as I quickly passed him and went down the stairs. I heard him yell something but I ignored him. I quietly drove to the middle school to meet up with the others. I got out of the car and walked towards the others. "Hey Crystal." Mimi said as I met up with them. "Are you ready for the picnic?" "Yea." I replied as I linked my arms with hers and we followed the new dig destined into the computer room.

Mimi and Yolie had gone out to explore some of the digital world. I was stuck with TK, Kari, Davis and Cody. I sighed as I saw Davis yelling at TK. I looked up to see Kari had a bored look on her face. "Hey Kari want to go to the beach?" She nodded her head and we stood up to go. "TK come on!" I yelled out as I waved over to him. "Hey what about me?" Asked Davis. I looked at him then at Cody. "Sorry Davis but you got to stay with Cody and tell Mimi we'll be back soon." I yelled as I ran after Kari and TK. I got an evil glint in my eyes as I took out my I-Pod. I stopped all of sudden and smile. Both TK and Kari stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong Crystal?" Asked Kari. "Come on! You follow old Crystal; she knows the way!" They both looked at me and than at each other. "The way where?" Asked TK. I smiled, "You follow-- you'll see! Hurry now!" I yelled as I began running east. "TK, come on. We better follow her unless we want Tai to kill us." "Where's she taking us?" Asked TK walking next to Kari. "To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!" I said with a happy chirp and pressed play on my I-Pod with out them noticing. I then began to sing:

There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

And the rhino rhumba in a conga line

And the pink flamingoes are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there

"Where is it?" Asked Kari

"No place you don't take with you... " I reply.

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap

But falling's half the fun! In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun

"Upendi-- it means "love", doesn't it?" Asked Kari.

I grinned, "Welcome to Upendi!"

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

"In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there " Me and Kari sang

"Upendi!" Kari sang.

"Down

In Upendi

Way down

In Upendi!" TK, Kari and I sing.

We soon arrived at a small lake and all fall down on the grass. I laugh as I saw a very tired looking TK and Kari. We stayed there for a while as we watched the clouds move. "We better go. Who knows what kind of trouble Mimi and Yolie will get themselves into." Kari nodded her head as TK got up. We all walked back to see Davis yelling and Cody looked bored. "Sorry Cody. Should have taken you with us." I said as we came back. He nodded his head. "Lets go look for Mimi and Yolie." The others followed me and we soon find Mimi and take down a control spiral. I sighed when we got back. "Hey Mimi, Kari wanna go shopping?" They both looked at each other and grinned are you kidding me we'll love to!" They both said. I nodded my head and looked to the guys. "We'll we better get going. We'll see you guys later." I then lead the other two girls to my car and drive away to the mall to have an unexpected adventure.


	13. Mall Adventures

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Digimon, X-Men Evalution or Whine UP. They all belong to their respective owners. PLease R & R

"That's your car?" Asked Kari with wide eyes. "Yup." I stated as I opened the car and unlocked the other doors. "Now are we going to stand here and talk or some shopping!" Stated Mimi as she got shotgun. "Shopping duh." Kari and I replied laughing. I started the engine and drove off to the mall. I turned on the radio as I cruised down the road. Whine up began to play and soon we began to sing along.

It's summertime

Ladies looking hot

Shaking up what they've got

Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon

Senses telling me you're looking

I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)

Boy I wonder what would happen

If I trip and let you in

Don't get shook my aggression

I just might be the one

Let's skip this conversation

Just whine your body up

(Ha Ha Ha)

Don't wanna wait no more

(Ha Ha Ha)

You got what I'm searching for

Cause I'm feeling your vibing

I'm riding high is exotic

And I want you, I want you here

Pull me closer and closer and

Hold me tight to your body

I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao

Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao (oye)

Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao

Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot

Winding up your body you don't have to stop

My temperature is rising, want you more than before

It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha Ha Ha)

It's the magic on the floor

(Ha Ha Ha)

I don't wanna wait no more

Cause I'm feeling your vibing

I'm riding high is exotic

And I want you (and i want you too),

I want you (and I want you too) here

Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and

Hold me tight to your body

I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too),

I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Right here

Now bring your body to me right here

She's got the finest body I fear

Shake your booty off

Shake it off in high gear

And she runs her fingers to my ear

And all the black mons got white fear

And she shakes her booty right here

Mow pump up the volume right here

(Woah Woah Woah)

It's riffin

(Woah Woah Woah)

Give me the whine now

C'mon!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

We soon arrived at the mall and grinned. "So what store do we raid first girls?" I asked. "Forever 21." Said Kari. "Victoria's Secret." Stated Mimi. "How about we go to Forever 21 first. Then we go to Victoria's Secret. And after that we get a quick bite." I said. They looked at each other and nodded. After some time of trying on clothes and walking around we decided to get some food.

Tai Pov

"Matt why are we here?" I asked as I drank my smoothie. "Don't know actually." Matt admitted as he drank his soda. I glared at him then why am I here!" I shouted causing the other customers to look at us. "Come down man. Maybe will see the girls later." I looked at him. "What girls?" I asked looking around. "Crystal and maybe Sora." He replied grinning. I shook my head, "there's no way Crystal would be caught in a mall with out being dragged." "You sure cause she's with Mimi and Kari and she seems happy." Replied Matt pointing behind me. I turned and was shocked to see that he was right. The girls were surrounded by guys each one throwing themselves at them. But what I noticed most is that they were mostly throwing themselves at Crystal. I saw her toss her long neck back when a guy walked close by, I knew that the reason they were so close to her was because she spoke softly. I saw her give them half smiles and laugh just to make the men around her feel special. She was a real femme fatale. "She's the kind of woman men want, but shouldn't have!" Matt replied half-heartedly as he looked at the scene before him. I nodded my head as I continued to watch the way she controlled the men around her. _Why with them and not with me? Why does she want to be a femme fatale? _"Come on." Matt said as he stood up and lead me to where the girls were.

Crystal POV

I smiled as I saw how surrounded Mimi, Kari and I were. Mimi elbowed me slightly as she looked to my left. I looked up to see Matt coming with Tai. "Howdy boys. Fancy meeting you here." I said as I stood up and hugged them. I could feel the glare of the other guys on them. "Hey Crystal. Mimi. Kari" Matt said as he smiled at them. "Hi Matt." They replied. I faced Tai and winked at him causing him to blush. "Wanna go watch a movie with us?" He asked. I turned to face Mimi and Kari they both nodded their heads. "Of course. That'll be great!" I responded, and from the corner of my eyes I saw the other guys having death glares. Mimi and Kari stood up and we were off to watch some movies. "So what movie do you want to watch?" Asked Tai. "The Lightning Thief!" I suggested while fluttered my eyelashes as I looked at Tai. "Um how bout the rest if you?" He asked looking away. "I agree with Crystal." Said Mimi as the guys went to buy the movie tickets. "So Crystal. Why'd you want to watch the lightning thief?" Asked Kari looking at her watch. I smiled, "the actor who plays Percy has amazing eyes. Plus I actually read the book and want to see how good the movie is." Kari smiled and nodded her head. Then the guys came back and we were off to see the movie.

"So how'd you like the movie?" I asked as we walked out of the theater. "I loved it!" Said Mimi with a squeal. The rest of us laughed at her statement. I looked down and realized it was almost dinner. "Shit!" I cursed as the others stared blankly at me. "I gotta go. Come on Mimi and Kari I'll drop you guys off."

After dropping the girls off at there homes I drove back to the institute. I sighed as I took out my shopping bags and walked inside. I heard the others gasp at how many shopping bags I had. I was walking calmly until I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I look back to see Bobby. "Bobby what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my bags down. "What's happening to you Crystal?" "What do you mean?" "I mean ever since we came here you've been acting different. I wanna know what's wrong with you." My eyes narrowed into slits. "Nothing is wrong with me. And if I've changed maybe it's for the better." I replied walking away.


	14. Danger Room and A new charachter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Digimon or X-men. **

**Author note: Sorry for not updating sooner, couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter. The next one will be posted soon and it'll be better than this one for sure. R&R.**

Crystal POV

I stood in front of the doors of the danger room. I took a deep breath and opened the doors. When I entered, I saw that Logan was in there with three other people. I stayed quiet as I saw that two were using ice and one was using fire. I stood there watching, as the others continued to fight. "Come on Kamiya! I thought you can do better than that!" Bobby taunted as he threw an ice shard at Tai. I covered my mouth in horror as it approached closer to Tai. He turned from facing Logan and used his firepower to melt the ice. I let out a sigh of relief, and then turned angrily to Bobby. "Robert Bobby Drake!" I shriek as I took long strides to him. He looked at me with horror and embarrassment "Crystal! What are you doing here?" I glared at him and he was then surrounded by water. "Crystal!" Logan yelled at me, I looked at him then I then released the water that surrounded him and took a fighting stance. "I came to fight Logan but you'll do." He looked at me and then threw a few ice shards at me. I dodged the ice shards as if I was dancing with them and shot blast of wind to him. I then jumped into the air and formed a giant water ball that I threw at Bobby. He dodged the attack and froze the water and swung it back towards me. I dodged it by shifting my waist ever so slightly to dodge the attack. He sent a kick to my stomach as I sent a kick to his gut. I did a back flip to steady myself from the impact of the kicks. I saw him get up. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I flew towards him and knocked him into the wall. I heard two gasp as they daw him fall to the floor. I turned and looked at a shocked Matt and Tai. "What you never saw a chick beat up a guy?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. They just stared at me with wide eyes. "Stop staring at me!" I shouted as I punched both of them. "As much as I love seeing you bet them up Rouge said your little guest has arrived." Logan said as he patted my back. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I shouted before running out of the danger room.

Tai POV

"Now listen here you two. Crystal and Rouge are like a daughters to me and if either of you upsets either of them your going to have to deal with me got it?" Asked Logan as he extended his claws. Matt and I nodded dour heads, "Yes sir." He let out a grunt and walked towards Bobby picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "You two can practice some more, explore the institute or you can go home." He then left the danger room. "So Taichi what are we going to do now?" Asked Matt with a grin. I glared at him, "You know I hate it when people call me Taichi." He shrugged as we walked out of the danger room and into the elevator. "So what shall we do?" He asked again as we exited the elevator. "I saw we go see what Crystal's surprise was." He looked at me and nodded as we went up a flight of stairs. We stopped in front of Crystal's door. Matt knocked and we heard nothing. So he knocked again this time Rouge opened the door. "Rouge! Sorry we thought this was Crystal's door sorry for bothering you!" I said quickly as I pushed Matt out of the way and scratching the back of my head. She smiled and pointed inside. We looked and gasped at the sight we saw. Crystal was holding an enfant and was singing a lullaby to the baby.

Lay down your head

And I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years

Of loo-li,lai-ley

And I'll sing you to sleep

And I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love

For the road that you go

May you sail fair

To the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls

At your head and your feet

And may you need never

To banish missfortune

May you find kindness

In all that you meet

May there always be angels

To watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you

Safe from all harm

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

May you bring

And may you bring happieness

Be loved in return

To the end your days

Now fall of to sleep

I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for awhile

And sing

Loo-li,lai-ley

May there always be angels

To watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you

Safe from all harm

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

I stared at her as she kissed the child's forehead and placed it in its crib. _She looks just like a mother when she does that. I wonder if she wants to be a mother in the future. _I though as I stared at her. "Crystal." I whispered.

Crystal POV

I turned around and smiled as I saw Matt and Tai. "Hey guys." I said as Matt came over to see the child. "What is it?" He asked looking at the sleeping enfant. I giggled, "it's a boy. His name is Darien." Tai stared at me as I looked back at the sleeping child. "He's my shining hope." "He's yours!" Tai exclaimed. I looked at him and shook my head, "I knew his mother when I was younger. His father died before he was born so I took him in when his mother died." He looked at me, "how did she die?" "Driving accident." Rouge cut in as she looked at the pain expression on my face. "She was hit by a drunk driver on her way to the mansion to pick up Darien." Tai gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry for asking." "It's ok." I replied as I looked at Darien one more. "Now I suggest you two get going tomorrow is going to be a long day with the auditions and all that." I said causing the two to panic. "Agh! I totally forgot about the auditions!" They both shouted causing little Darien to wake up and start crying. "Rouge get them out!" I Said as I walked over to the crying enfant. She lead them out of the room and out of the institute as they complained about the next day's events.


	15. Auditions and Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer I do not own digimon or any refrences to other animes or songs. Enjoy the story and plz R&R.**

I walked into the drama class with the others and sat down. I smiled at them as the teacher walked in and announced that we were going to the theater for the auditions. I walked next to Rouge and we began to talk. "So Rouge are you going to try out or work on set design?" I asked. She was about to answer when we saw Gambit leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the theatre. I looked at Rouge and saw her tense. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Rouge. If he tries anything I'll be here to help you kick his ass." I said under my breath as we walked past the teacher and into the theater. "First group up: Rouge, Remy, Bobby and Crystal. You four will be preforming a part of the first act." We nodded our heads and walked on stage. I walked up to the front with Rouge and turned to face her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Por favor, Anita. Make the neck lower!" I said as I pretended to hold scissors.

"Stop it, Maria." Replied Rouge as she smacked my hand away gently.

"One inch. How much can one little inch do?" I asked innocently.

"Too much." Rouge stated.

"Anita, it is now to be a dress of dancing, no longer for kneeling in front of an altar." I said exasperated.

"With those boys you can start in dancing and end up kneeling." She countered my reason.

"Querida, one little inch; uno poca poca-" I began

"Bernardo made me promise-" Rouge stated.

"Ai! Bernardo! One month have I been in this country-do I ever even touch excitement? I sew all day, I sit all night. For what did my fine brother bring me here?" I ranted.

"To marry Chino." Rouge answered.

"When I look at Chino, nothing happens." I complained.

"What do you expect to happen?" Asked Rouge

"I don't know: something. What happens when you look at Bernardo?" I ask.

"It's when I don't look at him that it happens." Was her sly reply.

"I think I will tell Mama and Papa about you and 'Nardo in the balcony of the movies." Was my own sly remark.

"I will rip this to shreds!" Was Rouge's angry reply.

"No. But you perhaps could manage to lower the neck-" I reasoned.

"Next year."

"Next year I will be married an no one will care if its down to

Here!" I complained.

"Down to where?" Rouge asked.

"Down to here." I state as I point to my waist. "I hate this dress!"

"Then don't wear it and don't come to the dance."

"Don't come! I replied sock. I grabbed the dress and inspected it.

"Could we not dye it red, at least?"

"No, we could not. " Was Rouge reply as she helped me into the imaginary dress.

"White is for babies. I will be the only one there in a white-" I muttered.

"Well?"

"Ahhhh-sí! It is a beautiful dress: I love you!" I stated and hugged Rouge.

Soon Gambit and Bobby pretended to enter the shop.

"Are you ready?" Asked Gambit

"Come in, 'Nardo. Is it not beautiful?" I asked twirling in my new dress.

"Yes. Very." He replied as he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't quite hear…" Rouge stated.

"very beautiful." Gabit said as he gave Rouge an air kiss.

I watched for a second then turned to face Bobby and said "Come in, Chino. Do not be afraid."

"But this is a shop for ladies." He stated.

"Our ladies!" Gambit replied with an arm around Rouge.

"'Nardo, it is most important that I have a wonderful time at the dancing tonight." I told Gambit.

"Why?" Asked Rouge as she looks at me with a confused look.

"Because tonight is the real beginning of my life as a young lady of America!" I stated as I began to twirl around the stage.

After our performance we were allowed to sit down. When all the auditions were over we finished our other classes and we got out of school. "Hey Crystal!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see the digigang. "What's up?" I asked as I waved for the others to go on without me but they wouldn't budge. "We're going to go to the middle school and tutor the gang want to come?" Asked Izzy. I nodded my head and turned to Rouge, "Tell Logan I'll be home later." She nodded her head and left with the others. Once we arrived at the school we went into the computer lab and transported into the digital world. We all separated into groups and began to destroy control spirals. When we were finished for the day we all stood around in the computer lab. We were discussing what we were going to do tomorrow when Izzy and Matt said they couldn't go. "No big deal Kari, T.K. and the others can handle it just fine." Tai stated with a grin. I nodded my head as I looked at them. "Yea that's right just leave it to us." Davis said. We all waved good bye and left our separate ways.

*Next Day*

I was practicing my guitar playing with Matt when he got a call from Cody. He hung up and told me what was going on. "We better go help T.K. and Davis before they hurt themselves." I stated and we were off. While on our way to the school we meet up with Tai. "Hey Tai I heard what happened from Cody. So are you going to go?" Matt said as we stopped to talk for a minute. I smacked him on the head. "Ofcourse he is going dumb-dumb. Wouldn't you go if it was Takeru?" "Yea. I just need a few minutes to go to Davis' house and make up an excuse on why he's going to be late for dinner." Replied Tai. "Ah, don't worry about that. I can take care of it. You go on and get to Kari." Matt said. "Right. Thanks Matt." Tai said and we were off to go rescue Kari. "Do you think Kari is okay?" Asked Tai as we continued running. I couldn't help but laugh, "Tai, Kari is capable of taking care of herself. Besides, she has Gatomon with her. There's also the fact that T.K. and Davis are trying to rescue her." "That's what I'm afraid of." I stopped causing Tai to stop and look at me. "Tai, Kari's a big girl now and she can take care of herself and if she can't Takeru is going to keep his promise and protect her. So quit blaming this on yourself and lets go." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Tai just stared at me and nodded his head. "Yea your right." We were about to start running when we saw Cody. So the three of us ran to the school and into the computer lab. We got in and Yolie and Halsemon wnet ahead of us as did Digmon. Cody, Tai and I went on foot. "Kari are you okay?" Shouted Tai as we ran towards the group. "Yea, but Tai it's Andromon!" She replied looking back at us. "Andromon slow down. It's me Tai." He stated as he stood in front of us. "Tai who?" Asked Amdromon. He stared at Tai for a while then he seemed to recognize Tai. Suddenly his control ring began to go haywire. He tried to attack us Tai got out of the way as Kari stood her ground. "Kari get out of the way!" Tai tried yelling. They stood staring at each other for a while until Andromon grabbed Kari and lifted her into the air. "Kari!" The others yelled. "You guys stay calm!" I shouted to them and went forward. "Kari try and get Andromon to remember you." I shouted to her. She nodded her head and looked back at Andromon. "Do you remember me?" She asked him. "I am trying." Was his response as he continued staring at her. "Yes." "We all took a picture together." Kari said as a tear fell down landing on Andromon. "A picture." Suddenly Kari's D-3 fell down and began shining with a pink light. "Faces. Long ago. Digi-destined. I love jigsaw puzzles. Now I see the complete picture." We heard Andromon say. His eyes returned to normal as he set Kari down. "Kari. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He then broke the control ring. "Andromon!" Kari and I said happily. "Mm hum" He said as he turned and faced the control spiral. "That control spiral is responsible for all this. Well no more." He said as he destroyed the control spiral. "Andromon are these Guardromon going to stay broken forever?" Asked Kari. "No there programs were rewritten by the digimon emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." He stated as he reprogrammed on of the Guardromon. "Actually once I reprogram the Guardromon, I'll stay here and protect them just in case the Digimon emperor returns." He said as he reprogrammed the Guardromon. "That's good they need a guardian from the likes of him." I stated as I looked up into the sky. "Come on guys lets go home." Davis announced. We agreed and went through the portal. "Izzy were you waiting here the whole time?" Tai asked our red headed friend. He looked at us and lead us outside. I stood next to Tai and whispered, "I don't like this. I think he's mad." "Non sense." Tai replied as we stood outside the school. "Matt just called and told me what happened with Kari. And I'm really upset that I'm left out of the loop." Izzy stated. I looked at Tai with I told you look. He gave me a look that said shut up. "Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt and Crystal. But nobody calls me until the adventure is over." Izzy complained. The younger digidestined looked guilt ridden while I glared at him. "Tai didn't call me. I was over at Matt's place when Tai called." "Come on Izzy don't be like that. There was no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team. And Crystal what were you doing at Matt's place anyhow?" Stated Tai looking at us. I was about to respond when Izzy started his rant again. "That's right and as a team member I expect as much respect as I give to the rest of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt but I have gotten us out of many jams with my particular skills." "I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said honestly. "Now that's what I call respect. Okay I forgive you." Izzy stated. 'Wow that was easy." Tai sais with a grin. "Oh I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new digivices and determined they have three different settings: Detect, Digital and Discover. How about we call them D-3's from now on? Prodigious little devices aren't they? I had a lot of help with research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyways, I think the D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon's memory bank- " Izzy stated. "Please finish talking after we eat. Demi-Veeon stated as he rested in Davis' arms. "Agh! We forgot about dinner." Davis complained. "That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai stated as the others began running I laughed and started walking the other way to the mansion. "Hey Crystal!" I heard Tai yell behind me I turned and stopped to look at him. "You still owe me an explanation tomorrow!" He yelled running off to join the others. "Taichi Kamiya I don't got to explain anything to you!" I shouted into the night as I saw them disappear into the night and turned and began walking home until….


	16. Practices, Kisses and Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR X-MEN OR ANY SONG/PLAY USED IN THE Fic. Underline is girls singing normal is guys singing. **

A motorcycle stopped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as the rider took off his helmet to reveal it was Gambit. "What'd ya want swamp rat?" I asked placing my hands on my hips while glaring at him. "Gambit was taking a ride when Gambit saw you petite. And Gambit thought to himself what's a petite belle like yourself walking all lonesome at a time like this." He replied as he took my gloved hands and kissed them. I rolled my eyes. "Quit your stallin' and tell me what meh what ya want." I responded as I took my hands away from him. "Fine. I want to join the X-men." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?" I asked. "Because mon amie. Who else is there to turn to?" He asked me. I glared at him but realized he was telling the truth. "Fine. But make one mistake and Wolverine is going to slice and dice you." He nodded his head and offered me his hand. I took it and got in his bike and we rode off to the mansion.

After a silent ride we finally arrived at the mansion. I went to type in the entrance code and waited for the gates to open. When they finally opened I walked inside while Gambit followed on his bike. When we got to the door I took a deep breath and was about to open the door when Rouge opened it and glared at Gambit. I jumped back at the sudden blast of air hit me. "The professor said to meet him in his office when you came back. I'm guessing Swamp Rat here is joining the X-men?" She asked. I nodded my head as I saw her lips form a strait line. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she moved out of the way to let me pass. I walked passed her and headed towards the professor's office. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Please come in." I heard and opened the door. I took a seat in front of the professor.

"You called professor?" I asked barely above a whisper. "Yes it seems like you've been slacking off on your duties to the team is there a reason for that." He asked as he folded his hands on his desk. I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him the truth. Suddenly Renamon and Lunamon ran into the room followed by Logan who was being followed by Rouge and Remy. Lunamon jumped into my arms while Renamon stood in back of me. "Crystal step away from them." Logan stated. I stood my ground as I shook my head. "You're not going to hurt them Logan. Not while I'm around." I replied. He glared as I hugged Lunamon and turned to face the Professor. "They are the reason I have been neglecting my duties to the X-men. I know I should care about mutant rights and public safety but I can't. I care to much about them to have them be in 2nd place. I know its wrong but my first priority is them." I stated calmly. The professor looked at Rouge as she smiled at my speech. "That's mah sis for yah. Always carin' 'bout them digimon before carin' bout anything else." I grinned. "Course I'd care 'bout them more. They've shown me a lotta things yah know." I replied was a slight smirk, causing Rouge to grin and Logan wanting to kill who ever taught me to think wrong. I then looked at Lunamon. "Watcha doin' here anyways?" I asked. "We wanted to see where you live. Plus the others told us where you lived." Replied Renamon giving me a small note. I quickly read it and laughed. "Professor I promise to make up for my duties but it'll have to be on a different day!" I stated as I walked away to my room.

"You know the professor is going to send you back to the states faster than you can say Ye haw." Rouge stated. I shrugged. "I doubt it." I replied as we walked into the theater for practice. "Places people! Places!" I stood on stage with the others and took a deep breath. I gave Rouge a smile as she and the others took the stage.

"She's given up Puerto Rico. Now she's queer for Uncle Sam." Gambit stated as he looked at Rouge and followed her across the stage. "Oh, no. That's not true." Rouge stated as she stopped and faced him.

Puerto Rico

My heart's devotion

Let it sink back in the ocean (haha)

Always the hurricanes blowing

Always the population growing(Ah si. Ah si)

And the money owing

And the sunlight streaming

And the natives steaming

I like the island Manhattan (I know you do)

Smoke on your pipe

And put that in! (Ole. Ole)

I like to be in America

Okay by me in America

Everything free in America 

For a small fee in America.

Buying on credit is so nice 

One look at us and they charge twice

I have my own washing machine

What will you have though to keep clean?

Skyscrapers bloom in America

Cadillacs zoom in America

Industry boom in America

Twelve in a room in America

Lots of new housing with more space

Lots of doors slaming in our face

I'll get a terrace apartment

Better get rid of your accent

Life can be bright in America

If you can fight in America

Life is all right in America

If you're all white in America (ole)

The group then divided itself between girls and boys. Gambit, Scott, and Kurt stood at center stage and began dancing. Then Rouge followed behind them and began dancing. The boys paired up with one another and danced once more. La la la America They sang as they danced in pairs. They slapped each other and faced the girls as they said America. La la la America They sang as they danced in pairs once more. They slapped each other and faced the girls as they said America. Rouge and Jean hooked arms and walked in front of the boys.

Here you are free and you have pride

Long as you stay on your own side

Free to be anything you choose

Free to wait tables and shine shoes

Jean and Rouge walked away from the boy as Remy walked with them.

Everywhere grime in America (ha)

Organized crime in America(ha)

Terrible time in America

You forget I'm in America (oohhh)

The girls pushed the guys to the side as they took center stage and began to dance. The guys began to clap as the girls continued to dance. When they finished dancing Remy took center stage and began to sing once more.

I think I'll go back to San Juan

I know a boat you can get on (Bye! Bye!) (Aha)

Everyone there will give big cheer! (Hey!)

Everyone there will have moved here (Oooohhhhh)

Replied Rouge with a grin as she and the others clapped their hands as they walked away from the guys. And began making fun of the boys. Suddenly they began to ran away from the guys who began to chase them. The guys, after chasing the girls began to dance.

Go! Go! Go! Go!

The girls began to dance and they all danced with as much emotion and grace they had. Throughout most of the dance they kept divided between boys and girls.

Olé.

The gang got off the stage and I smiled as Rouge came to sit by me. "Whatcha' think?" She asked me. "Awsum." I replied as I got off the chair I was sitting on. "Well its my turn to practice. I sighed as I walked on the stage and looked at Tai and smiled as I we walked onto stage from different parts of the stage.

"Your mama?" I stated as I looked at him from the counter. He took a mannequin and held it up. "She'll come runnin' from the kitchen to welcome you. She lives in the kitchen." _Isn't that the truth. _I thought as I smiled, "dressed so elegant?" "Oh I told her you were coming. She'll look at your face. Try not to smile. She'll say 'Skinny, but pretty.'" I smiled and chuckled a bit. "She is plump, no doubt?" _Yea right. _"Fat." He replied making both of us smile. "I take after my momma. Delicate boned." I replied as I walked over to a different mannequin. He smiled as I played with the mannequin's scarf. He walked up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Not in front of momma!" I shriek. _Or in front of Logan. _He turned the mannequin so it would not be facing us. I smiled as I walked toward a mannequin dressed in a tuxedo. "Oh. I would like to see poppa in this." I stated as I thought of the professor than Logan, then turned to face him. "Momma would make him ask about your prospects." _Ororo would make Logan ask that._ "Many." He replied. "If you go to church?" "Oh. Always." _Bull. _I thought as I turned to face the mannequin and lifted his hat. "Yes, Poppa might like you." Tai stood forward and stood in front of the mannequin. "May I have your daughter's hand?" "He says, 'Yes." I replied holding up one of the arms of the tuxedo with a smile on my face. " Gracias." He replied after smiling at me and took the arm. "And your momma?" I asked him. "I'm afraid to ask her." Was his reply. "Tell her she's not getting a daughter. She's getting rid of a son." I stated as I pushed him to the mannequin that was his mom. I stood behind him as he looked at the mannequin. He turned to face me and said, "she says, 'yes!" "She has good taste." I stated as he held me halfway arms length. "Here. Maid of honor." He stated as he gave me a mannequin in a pink dress. "That color is bad for Anita." "The best man." He said picking up the mannequin dressed in a tuxedo. "That's my poppa!" I shrieked as my hands were holding my head. "Sorry Poppa." He replied as he put it back where it was and jacked the hat and put it on. _How'd he managed to put the hat on I will never know. _I thought as I grabbed a veil. "Here we go, Riff. Womb to tomb." He stated as he patted another tuxedo wearing mannequin. "Now you see, Anita? There was nothing to worry about." I stated as I fixed the pink dress on one of the mannequins. I moved away and turned 'my momma' around. "Look! Momma's crying already." He said. We looked at each other and began walking down together as if we were walking down an aisle.

We kneeled as we stood silent for a while. "I, Aton take thee Maria." He began. "I, Maria, take thee, Anton." I replied. "For richer, for poorer." "In sickness and in health." "To love and to honor." "To hold and to keep." "From each sun to each moon." He stated as he began to turn his face towards mine. "From tomorrow to tomorrow." I replied as I face him. "From now to forever." He said as he stared at me. "Till death do us apart." I said with a smile. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said as he pretended to put a ring on my hand. I smiled at him. Took his other hand and said, "with this ring, I thee wed" and pretend to do the same. He placed his hand over mine He then began to sing as :

Make of our hands one hand,

Make of our hearts one heart,

Make of our vows one last vow:

Only death will part us now.

I looked at him and began to sing.

Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, 

one life.

We looked at each other and began to sing.

Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart;

Even death won't part us now.

Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, one life.

Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart,

Even death won't part us now.

We stared at each other and began to lean in. I smiled as he kissed me, even if it was short. We pulled away from each other. Everybody started clapping as I blushed and quickly made my way over to Rouge, Remy, Scott and Jean. "I…" I began as I felt dizzy. When Bobby catched me. I smiled at him as he held me close. We heard a gasp and looked up to see Tai. I was about to speak when he ran away. "Tai!"


End file.
